Return of the Romanov
by Banshee-024
Summary: Snape didn't warn Lord Voldemort about the prophecy but to James potter. That day the first prophecy was broken by this action but a new prophecy rose and showed to be more dangerous than the first one. Alternate Universe, Gray with shade of Dark Harry potter. DG/HP pairing, dumbledore and ron bashing. Malfoy alliance.
1. Prologue

Now this is just a small fic, I don't know if I will continue to be honest, a simple test to know if I had what is needed to be a somewhat good writer.

 ** _Russian_**

Old Elf

Harry James potter was his name, he fought the Dark Lord named Voldemort for almost 7 years since he was eleven. He fought with his friends, families and his mentor: Albus Percival Wilfrid Brian Dumbledore. Everything was perfect, the plan, the road, the events, the carefully thought friendship of the Old man. But that was not in the mind set of James Potter who knew about Albus plan over the Prophecy, he knew the old man setup the Longbottom, since once of his old enemy : Severus Snape told him everything about the madness of the Old man for the 'greater good'. One day, he had to choose between the freedom of his son or the puppet life of Dumbledore. Lily was the voice of reason that made them betray the old Man, they fled to St-Petersburg in 1980. That day a prophecy was broken, the dark lord was still in full scale war with the so called 'light' army. Albus and Tom Riddle fight for power would be dramatically halted one day by none other than Harry Vladimir Romanov. You see the Potter is a cousin bloodline to the Imperial Russia Tsar. A new federation was born under the direct rule of the Romanov. Even if the sorcerer of USSR were powerful, they couldn't stop the dislocation of USSR in time. 1987, Harry Romanov started attending a private wizard School in Moscow. For years to come until 11, he would learn advanced level spell and will be trained to be proper Russian War-Wizard. After USSR fell, harry Romanov was to send back to Hogwarts not as the 'the boy-who-lived' but as the one-who-conquered and claim the kingdom from the old bastard and the Maniac.

8 Mars 1991, Moscow, Kremlin. Gorbatchev was in his office close to the window, watching the city. There was a man sitting in a chair right next to his desk. Old fashioned yet Imperial Wizard clothing, the man name was James potter-Romanov.

- ** _You did what you could Romanov, the Americans got us good in the last battle over Kamchatka, we repelled the American wizard but in a too much high price and they have destroy our emergency line of supply of the Tsar gold reserve. Gringotts are closing all of their banks in our territories. I'm beginning to think that taking by force the vault was a mistake. And I fear that we won't last before the New Year, with our economy now shattered._** He paused ** _, this is going to be terrible not only for our country but all of the communist bloc._**

- ** _We did all what we could, but the American got the help of some eastern exiles and some foreigner we suspect might be from a British league calling themselves the 'light' army of Dumbledore._** Said James

The president of USSR finally distanced himself from the window and walked to a painting which he turned over and revealed 3 old wands and small pouch. Since he had nothing lose now with its secret. He picked up the wand and he opened a secret passage through the wall. Gorbatchev invited Mister Romanov to donjons of Moscow. There was a church down there, an orthodox church buried just under the Kremlin. For 5 minutes they walked down stair until they were blocked by a dead end. Gorbatchev took out a dagger out of the pouch and sliced his thumb and sprayed the blood all over the rock. The rock melted, there was an old women in the center of it in chains. James was in shock, the lady in chains resembled to the witch named Trelawney. As he walked in the Lady rised up in the air screaming in pain.

- ** _The one who will fight for his own cause will bring destruction to the old man who tried to use him as a puppet. The dark lord will die by his hand. A Kingdom will shatter, the imperial blood will blind the future and the shadows shall rise again…_** said the women before she faint in the floor with a massive blood lose from his ears and nose.

Gorbatchev called some doctor to heal the women before, he turned to Lord Romanov who was stunned by this new prophecy.

- ** _You heard it, your son will have to go back to fulfill his destiny._** Said the Russian president.

- ** _We have destroyed the prophecy…_** he said a little shocked and disgusted that his son has to go back and be close to that old bastard.

- ** _Prophecy are absolute, my lord and the more we try to change them, the worse they become. That is what we learned with Tsar Nicolas II, while trying to change the future, he accidently unleashed the communist party to rise. You see, we were about to enter a golden age where all of his children would die. He couldn't accept it, so he hired a foreigner to stop to his prophecy to fulfillment._**

James knew that day would come where harry would have to go back to England but he tried to convince himself that it would be for a few years. He called for his elf, named Sissy to come.

- _Tell my wife that we are changing plan for tomorrow. And pack stuff we are going back to England._ He said, the elf named Sissy bowed with respect before vanishing.

- ** _James Vladimirovitch Potter-Romanov,_** said the president ** _, I would like you to take the Tsar legacy with you, the wand is extremely powerful, it was held and used by the first Tsar. Be wary, the Wand is not ordinary, it was crafted from the now extinct blood Pine. With the blood of a Baba Yaga and the liquid dwarf metal. Its name is the cursed wand._**

James picked up the cursed wand, he felt a little sluggish after touching it, but didn't tell the president since he knew exactly how he felt after touching it. He simply slipped it into his enchanted pouch. Gorbatchev gave him some old fashioned armor in Dragon skin and bones. Only the Imperial blood could wear them without being depleted from magic sucking said the president. After sealing some areas and banishing the old women for precaution. The President assembled all of the wizard documents and burn them with a Slavic fire curse. The security of the wizard throughout the country was saved. Now he would have to do the same for the muggles. Before going back upstairs to the Kremlin president office, Gorbatchev destroyed some pillars and sealed this area for good. None shall know that the Tsar legacy was still intact and that he was going to England. For many he would have been executed for high treason in the Wizarding world of Russia, but he knew that he had not much of a choice. The chance of an American puppet after the fall of the communist bloc to get his hand on these ancient artifacts would be disastrous not only for wizard but for the muggles too.

James left after 4 PM to his manor of St-Petersburg. His wife was talking to a group of witches about world events, wizard fashion magazine and his son was playing in his new broom an Ice Storm, the Russian equivalent to a Firebolt, slightly less faster but highly maneuverable with a friend. The elf was still packing stuff with help of the other elves. He had everything setup from a passport to England, the portkey to potter manor. Then a young girl was taking his small pink bag with the help of elf named Teddy.

- ** _NO TED, let me do it! I'm a big girl now_**! She said trying to pull his bag from the old elf.

- ** _But mistress, I'm here to serve you!_** Said the elf who was ready to hit himself

- ** _I don't want a slave, I want a friend!_** She said.

The elf stopped a little shocked, James could feel but proud about his daughter. Lily had the same reaction has his husband while Harry was in midair watching his sister with a smile.

- ** _Just let her do, Ted, I know just how much she is decided about something_**

 ** _-Yes Sir Romanov_** said the elf bowing with respect before returning inside.

The group of witches apparated away while Lily was a little saddened to let go of her friends just like Harry was little teary hugging his best friend and promised to stay in touch via owls. Daisy Potter-Romanov, Harry little sister, was in Lily arms. All of them pulled out some Hood before activating the international Portkey to the ministry of Magic of London. 4 people apparated inside of the Ministry of magic while the elf were waiting for the green light from their masters to apparate to the Potter Manor.

A group of Enforcer Wizard were stunned in surprise before the 4 hooded figures, pointing his wand to the new wizard.

-Show yourselves before I activate the Alarm! He hissed

James just did what was the man asked and showed himself, the guard recognized him.

-By merlin… James potter?! Said

-Hi Sirius…..

To be continue?


	2. Chapter 1 - Potter Manor

_I totally forgot. DISCLAIMER, all harry potter characters belongs to J.K.R_

 _-Talk-_

 ** _-Russian-_**

-Old Elven-

Chapter 1 – Potter Manor

It has been 2 month since the coming back to England, James was talking to Sirius who had the week-end free. They talked about the event since they have fled from England back in 1980. While some familiar face was talking to the Young potter, Daedalus Black, the son of Sirius, 1 year younger than Harry. Both kids got along very fast, while Daisy was a little sad, she never really had a friend even back when they stayed at St-Petersburg.

- _Sirius, can you tell me about stuff I missed since I left_? Said James

- _Of course, well, Dumbledore is still the Headmaster of Hogwarts and doesn't leave to maintain power of the wards. You-know-poo, tried countless time to take Hogwarts, last time we repelled them with heavy loses. We lost the Longbottom in the fight, the son was sent to an orphanage since he is the last of his family._

- _Frank and Alice died_? Said James a little saddened by the news, he really liked the Longbottom.

- _Yeah, Greyback got them before we could do anything, busy surviving and repelling Mountain giants with giant Scorpion riders._

- _Giant scorpion riders?_ _Since when did Voldemort have the help from the Egyptians?_ Said James

- _Well, this is more than just England now James, some country aligned themselves with Voldemort sending mercenaries and highly trained volunteers to his aid. The worst were the Ninja, the bastard use the shadow magic and Magic suppression to remain undetected._

- ** _My friend was right… things are worse now…_** said James to himself, while Sirius was looking at him a little intrigued by what he said in a foreign language.

- _So, where were you all this time? I've left the order of Phoenix after you've left, since I wanted to fight the old snake more directly, where the order remained hidden in_ _fear_ , said Sirius pronouncing the last word with a disgust.

- _I was in Russia, said James, turns out that the potters are cousin to the Tsar of Russia._

- _Wow, but that still didn't change your manners,_ _Ho great Tsar_ _!_ Said Sirius mocking his friend who was laughing.

Both men continued talk when they disrupted by floo, green flames showing. It was Amelia Bones, who was wearing a red dress before sitting next to black.

- _Amelia bones…._

- _Black now_ , said the women showing his diamond ring with a proud smile.

- _Excuse me then_ said James, _Amelia Black… I'm curious, when did you both marry?_

- _5 years ago_ , said Sirius, _I would have like it if you could have been there brother_.

- _Yeah, me too brother. Harry! I would like you to meet your godfather he said._

Harry potter walked to them, the boy looked normal, no lightning on his forehead, black clothes. Young harry was a little wary but he finally hugged his godfather which he returned the hug. Sirius talked to his godson a lot after, leaving James in his chair just in the front of the fireplace, lost in his though, thinking about his friend the president. It was night time, an owl passed by, leaving a letter to the door. Harry picked it.

-Dad! There is a letter for you! Yelled harry

-Well, take it here, I would like to read he said calmly taking the letter and reading it

 _Dear James Potter._

 _We heard news of your return to England, I, Minerva McGonagall, is pleased to announce you that Harry potter name was back to our List of students for this Year, here is the list of what he will need. The entrance will take in 3 September._

 _With all of my Friendship – Minerva McGonagall_

- _Ho well, at least I don't have to see the old man now_ he said

31 september, Harry Birthday.

Harry potter was playing outside with his new friend Daedalus in his Firebolt, while he was in his Ice Storm. Both played Quidditch just behind the potter manor, trying to catch the Snitch, doing crazy stunt of a professional level. Sirius was surprise of Harry dexterity and fast reaction, he made a bet with James on who would take the Snitch. Daisy was watching both of the boys playing, sulking a little, since she wanted to play too but was too young for a broom. Lily and Amelia were in the kitchen getting the birthday party ready. A few minutes later before 3 pm, a visitor emerged from the floo, Harry was surprised to see his best friend.

- ** _Vasyli!? What are you doing here? I thought you were in Moscow!_** Said harry hugging his best friend.

- ** _We were, a moment ago before we portkey to your ministry, we are refugee, awful things are happening there_** said Vasyli with a sad tone.

- ** _Was that about the terrorist attack we heard on the muggle news?_** Said harry remembering watching two days ago.

Daedalus emerged from the outside to see a boy, he didn't know, already thinking about how to prank the new boy.

- _Ho yeah, I forgot, Daedalus this is my best friend_ , _Vasyli._ _ **Vasyli, this my cousin Daedalus**_ he said.

Both boy greeted the 'noble' way by shaking hands and taunting the other by a tight grip. Both of them went along after that. Playing with brooms, dueling with stick. The party started at 5pm.

Harry was in the center, while everyone was in circle chanting 'happy birthday harry' for 4 long minute to a blushing harry. On the last note, he made a wish. Sissy and the others elf came with a lot of gifts to the young lord. Watching Daisy envious stare at the gifts, harry invited his little sister to help him with gift, the little girl with a bright smile got up and sat right next to his big brother. The Black family gifted him with a full set of clothes, flags and wand Holster with the colors of going from red to gold, Sirius told him that he could change the colors with a simple spell. The next one was from Elves, it was a wood carved Ice storm Broom with a Firebolt, dueling in crazy maneuvers in an openable glass globe. He hugged Sissy and the others for this wonderful gift. All the elves were smiling before leaving to the kitchen. And then the last one was from his parents and his sister. It's looked like a cloak but when he wore it. His entire body disappeared.

- _Wow… I can't see my body!_ Said harry

- _By merlin_ , said Daedalus _, it's an Invisibility cloak!_

- _Thanks dad, mom, sister_! Said harry hugging his parents and Daisy.

James was standing beside his wife when he saw a shadow figure from the window. He asked Yuri, a dark elf, to see who the intruder was. In a moment, vanishing, he came back with Severus Snape in his usual black clothes mumbling insanity after the house elf who dragged him inside.

- _Ah! Snervilus_ , said Sirius, _good to see that you are still alive_. Before going to his wand.

- _Wait!_ Said Severus watching the Enforcer going for his wand _, I'm here to warn you, there is another prophecy…_

- _we know, Severus, that is why we are back_ said Lily.

Severus was surprised, he got up not without looking in pain. He had a very bad wound in his back. James helped Snape to sit on a chair to the surprise of Sirius.

 _-Sit down, Sissy bring me some ice and healing draught,_ James said, _Snape_ _just tell me what you know_.

- _the Dark lord knew I was a double agent, it was Dumbledore who set me up to get me killed, since I was no use for him._ Said Snape between pant before taking the healing draught and the painkiller draught which calmed him instantly before fainting and losing colors.

- _Sissy, bring the children to the rooms! Yuri! Bring me the anti-poison!_ He said to the Dark Elf.

Lily and Amelia helped Yuri with potions and antidotes. Sirius while mumbling helped James putting Snape on the table and helped trying to save him, he had a very fast panting and blood started to gush from his eyes, mouth, nose and ears.

- _Bleeding Curse_ , said James, knowing this was a Slavic curse.

Yuri started mumbling a spell in Old elven trying to counter the deadly curse. After a while, Snape started to gain colors back and the flood of blood stopped. Lily made him drink the draught for a faster healing. He was out cold for days.

Harry was a little shaken by the sudden irruption of that crow looking man. But he held no grudge against him, knowing that his family was alive was due to this very man who saved them. He closed the door behind him, Sissy taking an old wizard risk game like. Daedalus took the red troopers, while Vasyli took the blue one, Sissy played with them taking the grey. Leaving the yellow, the black and Teal ones to Harry. He took the black ones. They played for over 5 hours, with Vasyli destroying Sissy armies, he patted the elf head who was about to cry losing her last territory, she instantly regained her nerves. Romanov was destroying Daedalus on the Asia continent, watching his armies flee from battle.

- _Damn potter! Give a chance! I wanted India_! Said the son of Sirius.

- _haha! What kind of General would I be if let my enemies gain power by doing nothing?_ Taunted harry.

- _Not a good one I admit_ said Daedalus laughing along with Vasyli.

It was almost midnight until Sirius entered the room to take Daedalus back home, he was impressed by the game. He heard of this game before but not of a wizard version. Vasyli got the entire control of Europe and half of Africa, while Potter got Australia, North America and half of South America and the rest belonged to his son. He watched the game for another 2 hours, James was with them in the meantime.

-Well that was interesting, I know that Vasyli is strong with defense while harry is with attacking. But now it's getting late said Sirius to his son, ho shit its past midnight… my wife is going to kill me!

James laughed along with the children, while Daedalus followed his father soon after fearing the same thing.

-Well, guys it's time for you to sleep. Said James smiling to his son.

-What happened to Severus? Said Harry

-I send him to St-Mungo's for proper healing.

The boys went to bed, James told Sissy to turn off the light of the rooms and lock the doors and the floo for the night before going to sleep himself.

 **Next – Chapter 2 – Hogwarts**

 **Note: I'll try to maintain the main timeline event and focus on Harry for maybe… 7 to 9 chapter before going to James Potter again.**


	3. Chapter 2 - Hogwarts

Disclaimer all of characters belong to J.K.R.

 ** _Note to Guest: I still don't know if It will be a HG/HP, but there is definitely an DG/HP (will start as a friendship then maybe move to be more closer)._**

 _-Talk-_

 ** _-Russian-_**

 _-Old elven-_

Chapter 2 – Hogwarts

It was a hot day in October that Harry went up with his parent to the Diagon Alley. They didn't pay really much attention to the Potter family, lot of whispering and rumors about them went on even in the Daily prophet about theories of what might the family done after their disappearance. Harry stopped in front of a pet shop, he went inside and watched all kind of animals before stopping to a peregrine Falcon and the animal had a scar close to his left eye. His head turned to meet harry potter eyes. Both watched each other for over a minute before asking his dad to buy it. James asked for the seller and brought all the necessity to take of this fierce bird.

- _I'll name it, Horus_ said Harry

His father just smiled, that was the name an Egyptian god. All these year in the War academy of Moscow, located in the red Square, were very useful. Knowing how to act like a spoiled child with a very good occlumens and legilimens. Harry potter already had a wand, the Legacy of the Tsar, but James wanted to get the advice of an Expert to know what this 'cursed wand' could do. Upon entering the shop, they saw the Weasley, the younger girl stop after watching the young boy green eyes. Harry didn't notice her before the door closed behind them. Mister Ollivander was about to return to his task when he was interrupted by James.

- _Ha! Mister Potter, it is nice to see you back. I presume you are here to get a wand to your son?_ Said the man

 _-Actually I would like to know what THIS wand can do_ , he said taking out the red looking wand to the stunned face of Ollivander.

- _This… no… this is not possible… the cursed wand?!_ He said taking it without even being asked to _, I can't believe that this legendary wand is still intact after the event in the First World War. Hmm… I feel power, blood pine wood, a dangerous blood, a toxic liquid metal. 29, 5 cm… The last one who used it was Tsar Nicholas II of the Russian Empire._

- _What can you tell me about this wand?_ Said James

- _its only react to the imperial Blood line. This wand is more ancient than the legend of the Elder wand from the Peverell tales. Every time this wand was used, Great War Torn Europe. The most lethal ones were both world wars during Grindewald rise to power Helping the axis in both time, even the rise of Napoleon to power was due to this very wand he said to the Potter._

- _You mean… Napoleon Bonaparte? He was a Romanov_? Said James

- _No, of course not! His mistress did, she helped him rise to power using this wand to perform blood rituals._ He said like it was the most natural thing.

- _How do you know that?_ Said the Romanov.

- _Simple, the Wand told me that_ he said before handing to Harry Potter. Upon touching it, a shadow started to rise from the ground, enveloping harry into a black looking cloak before disappearing.

- _Fascinating_ , said Ollivander

- _What do you mean_? Said Harry

- _You know this wand is meant only for a Conqueror, this mean mister… Romanov, that you are destined to Conquer. You might have been some kind of Boy-who-survived, but now you are the_ _ **one-who-will-conquer**_ , he said while giving a wink to James.

- ** _So you knew_** , said James to Ollivander.

- _Of course I knew, I might not look like it, I've lived more than 5 hundred years, I've seen things, I heard things and I even know about the first prophecy of your son_. He said, don't worry, _I won't say anything to anyone. Not like they would listen to me._

After a ten minute chat with the Wand maker, James and his son went to another part of Diagon Alley, looking for books. Harry was not happy to take low level books than in his Academy back at Moscow. But he had to do it, he knew he had to play the good naïve and curious boy going to Hogwarts while taking step by step into the grasp of the old man to tear him upon like a wolf would do to a sheep. His father would travel back to Russia in mid-October to visit his friend and get news about his contacts all over the world. The muggle world might be in peace but the wizard world is in the middle of a world war.

Harry Potter-Romanov was at the King's cross Station, with his relatives and friends with them. James hug his son along with Lily and Daisy, harry promised to send an owl every week because Daisy asked. All of them waved to harry before going inside the train. There were a lot of people, some were already wearing the school robes. Sirius was there with his own son giving his son and harry a hug before they went inside with Daedalus. Harry was looking for an empty compartment where he could rest during the rest of the ride, Daedalus was gone to see come friends on other carts. He made it to an empty one after moving to another wagons. Lot of people were staring at him, he was a little annoyed by it but didn't do anything for it. He opened it, he closed his eyes watching through the windows thinking about his friends back at Moscow and St-Petersburg. They would have laughed with the manuals they were to learn at Hogwarts. None showed any form of useful spell in combat or detection. Even the Patronus charm was not meant until they were 17 years old. He though this year would be boring, he'd rather try a tame a dragon and become a dragon rider than English wizard. A bump from the train woke him up, there was a girl watching him through the window. The girl had blonde hair, with blue eyes. They stared at each other, harry was tempted to use the legilimency on her but didn't bother to try now. Instead, the girl opened his compartment asking him if she could come here.

- _Hi, sorry to bother you, can I take a sit here?_ Asked the blonde girl.

- _Well… of course, there is plenty of empty space here,_ he said returning to his though.

- _My name is Daphne. Daphnee Greengrass,_ she said.

- _Harry v…. Potter_ said harry almost giving up his real name to this girl.

- _Glad to know you, lord potter_ she said with emotionless smile.

- _Same here_ , said harry imitating the girl.

The rest of the ride remained silent for a moment until the peace of the compartment was disrupted by a redhead.

- _Hey, can I stay here? The others are all full._ Said the redhead.

Harry didn't like this one, too familiar like he was his 'friend'

- _Try another compartment friend. This is only for noble houses_ , he said teasing him.

The redhead was shocked by his remark, he just closed the door, mumbling insanity to this 'pureblood bastard'.

- _only for pureblood_? Said Greengrass surprised by the boy remark.

- _I didn't like him, I knew he had something against pureblood, so I used that to get rid of him_ said harry who performed a legilimens on the redhead during the chat.

Harry was about to sleep when another one just opened his compartment, his mood was starting to get darker.

- _Sorry, have you seen the frog of Neville Longbottom_? Said the girl

- _Longbottom_? Said harry hearing the name of the family that was destroyed.

- _Yeah Longbottom…._ Started the girl.

- _No, there is no frog here miss…._ Started Harry.

- _Granger, Hermione Granger_ , said the girl

- _I see… Well Miss Granger. Lord Harry Potter_ , said harry before taking her hand and kissing it.

The girl was shocked and blushed a little before running away. Daphne who watched the scene was just as shocked as Hermione. Harry returned to his side of the compartment before watching the expression of Lady Greengrass

 _-Well, sorry for this display, I'm exhausted and I would like to sleep a little before we get to Hogwarts_ he said.

- _Sure… whatever_ said the girl a little annoyed.

Harry went to sleep. He was having a very strange dream, he saw a small man wearing an old French General coat, with a strange looking hat. He was alone on a room, outside there were soldier marching in unison to the city who was in ruin and in fire. The French flag supplanted over what was looking like the Red Square. The room looked like one in his old school in Moscow. Napoleon always had his right hand on in his white vest. Harry saw what was on his hand, it's looked like some kind of stick.

The Cursed wand was on the wall. Napoleon didn't even look at it. Two soldier went inside the room with two other people, a man who he recognized as Alexander 1st and his wife Elizabeth who was very beautiful. The French General turned to the newcomers and started to speak in French.

- _Mes ennemis sont nombreux, mais je n'ai pas d'égale. À L'ombre des oliviers, ils disaient que l'Italie ne serait jamais conquise. Dans la vallée des Pharaons, ils disaient que l'Égypte ne serait jamais vaincue. Depuis les forêts enneigées, ils disaient que la Russie ne serait jamais domptée. Maintenant, ils ne disent plus rien.*_ he said, before taking out a the Elder Wand out of his white vest, _Ils me craignent comme ils craignent les cataclysmes, la foudre et la mort. Je suis Napoléon, je suis Empereur!_

Alexander was terrified, he knew what was the wand, napoleon was using. He was a Squib, not strong enough to use wand and perform magic. A red glow emanated from the red wand reacting to the charm used by Napoleon. The green light coming of the Wand of Napoleon was intercepted by a golden light coming from the red wand. A bright light blinded everyone until there were some screams. The bright light faded away. It was strange, Alexander was still on the ground trying to understand what was just happened now. The French disappeared, the minister was in his desk, slightly surprised to see the Tsar in chain. He summoned guard to help him before asking forgiveness to the Tsar. He got up, still not understanding what just happened. He asked for the today date, he was back in 5 days ago, just a day before the French would attack and siege the city. He asked a soldier to deliver a message to the General for his order to not attack Napoleon and to retreat on the Far East side of Moscow. A storm was coming, Napoleon used that storm in its advantage. He knew exactly what would the French Emperor would do, now it was time to counter it effectively and deliver messages to the Cossacks for help. Alexander looked at the red wand….

A bump woke him up, he was sweating and his head was on the lap of Daphnee, who had a worried look on her face.

- _what happened?_ Said harry still breathing heavily.

-I don't know, you suddenly fell on the floor, shaking for 5 minutes before its stopped then you panted heavily.

Harry took 5 minutes before he get up from Daphne lap. She adverted her eyes away, after he got up to his side of the compartment. He took out his wand, who was pulsing in a red glow before it's stopped.

-Keep that for yourself please, said harry,

-sure, said Daphnee, knowing he was not someone you would have as an enemy. Feeling all the power coming from the boy and his wand.

The Train stopped, they arrived. Everyone was going outside of the trains, harry was followed by Daphnee who was joined by Tracy, a brown haired girl who was staring at Harry.

-I see now why, you didn't look for me she said with a mocking tone.

-Shut up, Tracy, i didn't do on purpose, I was looking for you… said Daphnee irritated.

Both of the girl tagged with Harry before they were stopped by a big hairy giant.

-'elcome lads! Today, e're goin to Hogwart on the Boats, Now, 'veryone. F'llow me he said

Harry took a boat with Daphnee, Tracy then Granger went with them. Harry went in her mind, the redhead chased her out of their boat. He couldn't help but feel angry about it, he calmed himself watching Hermione who was about to get out of the boat.

-No, please stay said harry taking Hermione hand who was blushing.

-Okay, she said trying to look away from him.

Just a few meter away, harry couldn't help but use wandless magic on the redhead to fall back on the water. Everyone was laughing, through the one who laughed the most was a blond guy named Malfoy. Daphnee was looking at harry who was the only one who didn't laugh about the redhead. Daphne whispered to Harry to be careful, before going to tracy who was upstairs waiting for them. Harry followed after her with Hermione. He saw Neville, he was very thin and had some red mark on his forehead.

An old women was just in front of the main door waiting for them.

-Alright, younglings, my name is Professor McGonagall, please follow me, to the main hall and don't worry about your luggage, Hagrid and Filch after you are sorted to your houses.

Well that was it. Next Chapter – A lion vs a Dragon.

*Translation : My enemies are many, my equals are none. In the Shade of olives trees, they said Italy could never be conquered. In the land of Pharaohs and Kings, they said Egypt couldn't never been humbled. In the rear of forest and snow, they said Russia couldn't never be tamed. Now they Say nothing. They fear me light a force nature, a dealer, a thunder and Death. I am Napoleon, I am Emperor! – This is from the Trailer from the Game – Napoleon Total war. Just a Disclaimer ^^ I loved the game and I wanted to salute it in my own way.


	4. Chapter 3 - The Snake and the Dragon

Disclaimer – All Characters belong to J.K.R. the mighty witch

Small change

''Talk''

'' _Though_ ''

'' **Russian** ''

Chapter 3 – The Dragon in a Snake pit

The old man was watching from the teachers table, watching the new ones. Snape was curious, he was looking for the boy and he recognized him but the boy would certainly not see him. The same look as his father, James Potter and the green eyes of his mother, Lily. He couldn't help but feel a little angry at the boy, remembering what all of his father has done to him, but he would not do anything to get revenge, since his father and he are now at peace. Quirrel was drinking a blood wine, before asking Trelawney if she had any other premonition about this year. There was 4 table of each house with the center free for the new comers. The hall was bigger than it seemed from outside. McGonagall was in the center of the main Hall with a weird looking hat and a list.

''Okay, students of Hogwarts before continuing and have the traditional Banquet ceremony, we will be sorting in one house for the remaining of your Scholarship here at Hogwarts. The house, you will be sorted into, will be like a second Family, don't hesitate to ask help or advice your house, if there is some more personal matters, you can always ask the head of your houses. Okay, now let's start the sorting. When I'll be calling your name, you will sit to this chair and the hat sort you to the houses that you have more affinity with. After the Banquet, the Prefect of your houses will get you to your house common room'' Said the old Teacher.

The first one to go was Susan Bones, the hat sorted her to Hufflepuff and it went on until it reached the last of the line. Ron Weasley was sorted to Gryffindor. Neville almost got into Hufflepuff.

''Hermione Granger!'' Said McGonagall.

She was clearly afraid a little but she didn't show it to anyone. The hat was mumbling something. Hermione face changed from sad to anger for a moment.

''Ravenclaw!'' Said the hat

The Ravenclaw clapped for a moment, even Flitwick in the process.

''Drago Malfoy'' said the old woman.

The hat was not even on his head that the hat screamed Slytherin. Daphne and Tracy went to Slytherin. Then it was his Turn.

''Harry Vladimirovich Potter… Romanov?'' said McGonagall, not sure if she read it correctly. All the chatter went silent when they heard his name, even the old man stopped and watched the young boy. Everyone was staring at him, a potter with a Russian name. He walked to McGonagall before sitting on the Chair. The hat on his head was silent for a moment, making noise in the process.

''hmmm… I've never seen such power nor felt it, you know what you are doing, know what you want. You are very keen, you already have destroy the chain of destiny once. Courage, wisdom, leadership… hmmm… this is not easy… you have the will of a Gryffindor, the knowledge of a Ravenclaw, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and you are sneaky as a Slytherin. Hufflepuff would do you no good. That's leave us Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Hmm you already have most of the scholarship of 3 years of this school. Ravenclaw would be meaningless. Gryffindor could be of good use but I sense some kind of waryness over that house, you don't trust him… hmmm… That's leave us…. SLYTHERIN!'' said the hat

Everyone were in shock, a Potter in Slytherin? There is no such thing as a Potter in the Slytherin. Most of Slytherin were clapping, the director of the Slytherin house was watching the boy walking to his house table. Harry took a sit next to Daphne.

''Vladimirovich, Romanov?'' whispered Daphne and Tracy.

''Yeah… I didn't want to reveal it sooner, I'll tell you later'' said Harry to the girls.

''A Russian Lord'' said Malfoy interested in this newcomer.

''Not just Russian, Malfoy'' said Harry before sensing a stare from the Teachers Table. It was the old man trying to use his legilimens on him. But he was surprised to see powerful wall blocking him. He got up and waved his left hand before food appeared on all the table. All the newcomers were amazed while the older student just started picking their food. Then Dumbledore got up.

''Welcome'' he said, '' welcome to this year new student, there a few words I'll say to you all: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Fang!''

''I think he is crazy'' stated Malfoy '' don't you think? Potter, I'm talking to you.''

''hmm? Yeah, he seems too old to be a headmaster and do a proper work for it' said harry while he was eating his bacon and some Slytherin laughed, the director of the Slytherin who was walking by just behind the group lifted his eyebrow before continuing to corridors.

Harry picked up some mashed potatoes, sausages, bacon, chicken and a slice of a chocolate cake. Others food were just as him, except for Malfoy who picked some Chicken wings. Zabini who was sitting next to Malfoy with Crab and Goyle, was watching him. The three of them seemed wary to the 'potter'. But Crab and Goyle were instructed by Malfoy to not mess with him 'for now'. Zabini and Potter stared at each other, he used his legilimens on him to know what exactly does he wanted. He was surprised to see a small shield on his mind, he just lifted it and went inside. He didn't dig deep in his mind to know all of his secret, just what he wanted. He was going for the silver throne right at the start. The logical maneuver would have been to target Malfoy, but no he targeted him. If he wanted to play, he would give him exactly what he wanted. So to announce him, he knew about him, he smirked at his direction, Zabini was surprised by the emotionless smile. He adverted his eyes, losing this first battle, but there would be many more in this following year. Perhaps it would not be as boring as Harry expected.

After finishing his dish, the prefect asked the first years to follow him.

'' okay, I'm the prefect of this house. Now let me be clear on our house rules, number 1 – Your house if your family, in this house we stand together. Number 2 – If you have to break rules, makes sure you are not caught, if you do not only will you receive proper punishment from the one who caught you but of our house director as well and he is attached dearly to the Slytherin being a model. Number 3 – If you have any problem with another Slytherin make sure it's stay inside of our house, we don't want the others to know that some of us are not as 'Slytherin' as the house need you to be. Number 4 – Always be sure to walk in group or a pair of 2 and that goes for the girls mostly. House Gryffindor has started recently to be rather 'radical' over our house. Number 5 and the most important – Be sneaky, never show your true talent to the other house until you absolutely have too'' he said before asking them to follow him to the dungeons.

We followed him to the dungeons, where we past a couple of corridors until we lander in a hall that looked like an old abandoned bookstore full of spider webs and dust. The entrance was directly on the wall on the other side of the bookstore.

''This is a thing that is devoured by all things; flowers, trees, beasts, birds; bites steel, gnaws iron; grinds hard stone to meal; Beats Mountain down, ruins town and slays king. What am I?

"Time'' said the prefect.

Harry knew the answer to this riddle too, his pastime in the Moscow Academy was reading the Hobbits and the lord of the rings. The wall started to move, a cloud of dust starting to rise. The prefect went inside followed by all of them.

"Alright, welcome to the common house little-snakes.'' He said. ''Okay, the list of sorting everyone is here. Malfoy, Crab, Goyle, Zabini on the 3rd floor, 4th door on the left.

He sorted everyone, until he stopped asking himself if this was some kind of mistake.

''Potter-Romanov, Nott… Greengrass, Davis. Last floor, Last door'' he said, before rereading what was on his note. ' _'how come there is a room with 2 girls AND 2 boys, must be a mistake_ '' the prefect thought. Before leaving to see Director Black and talk about it.

Everyone went to their room, Harry went in the last floor followed by Nott, Greengrass and Davis, walking through the long corridor to the last door and went inside the room. It was big, 4 queen-size bed, 4 desk for work, 4 bookshelf for each one and Potion station. The room was configured in circle, the room was very spacious, and there was a fireplace on center of the room. Girls had a separated wall from the boys with conjured doors to only allow girls inside. But still, it was a strange room, harry got his stuff out of his bags. He lifted his wand and began to reconfigure his side of the room into his taste. The three other watching him, like he did something incredible.

"wow, this is bigger than the other rooms'' said Nott before letting himself fall on the big bed.

" I guess being a 'pureblood' came with the advantages'' said Daphne at the attention of harry who lifted his eyebrow catching what she meant by it.

Harry didn't say anything before, Daphne sit next to him followed by Tracey.

" you said you would explain… Romanov? Started Tracey.

"Well… back in 80s, my family went into exile in Poland, soviet muggles transferred us to Russia to be interrogated. We were suspected to be some 'MI6' or something like, a kind of muggle secret agent I think. Turn out, that when my family went into Moscow, there some strange thing happening. That's how we discovered that we were part of the Imperial Russia Bloodline. It was more than enough to be Executed but the Russian president at that time, knew about the wizard. He needed someone to rally some of the wizard population that were hostile to the Soviet regime. My parents accepted the role to be able to stay there instead of getting send back to England. There… is a rather gruesome event that they… we tried to evade. But, that will be for another time'' he said before opening the door wandlessly. Malfoy was listening to his tale before crashing on the ground.

Nott pointed his wand on Drago, Daphne did too but Tracey stared at Drago then at harry.

"drago, what are you doing here?'' Said Harry without looking, taking out his imperial black coat with the Russian Coat of arms as a badge on it next to the Slytherin crest.

''I just wanted to see this 'great' potter that everyone is so found of'' hissed the Blond haired boy

''I see, well, I know how much we still had to do, you can come later if you want'' said Harry, before Daphne closed the door on Drago Face.

Harry was surprised by Daphne action. Both of them stared at each other. Tracy was horrified, so did Nott.

''Do you know what you just did? Don't you think, now we going to have problem?'' Said Tracy

''With him by our side?'' Said Daphne pointing at Harry. ''I don't think so''

Someone knocked at the Door, it was the Prefect with the schedules. He didn't say anything about what just happened just looked around the big room.

''if only I've knew'' he said '' I would have asked to be sorted here''

Harry was looking at his Schedule.

-Potion – 7:30 to 9:50 AM with Regulus Black

-Charms – 10:30 to 11:50 AM with Minerva McGonagall

-Flying from - 1:30 to 2:30 PM with Rolando Hooch

-Defense against Dark Arts - 3:00 to 4:50 PM with Quirinus Quirrell

Harry hoped that the subject would at least be a little interesting. Potions would be easy, Charms would be a piece of Cake. Flying too, he almost giggled on his own. Defense against Dark arts must have been a real joke. Tracy was preparing his stuff for tomorrow before going to bed and looking her door. Same thing for Daphne, Nott was already sleeping, he was tired. Harry sat on his desk, writing a letter to his family and another one for his sister Daisy. He grabbed Horus, attaching the letters on his back before the bird went through a hole from the ceiling. He went into his pajamas and went to sleep. That night, he had another weird dream.

It was the same again, but this time, the red wand was not on the wall and Alexander was in his room very angry. Someone had entered his room and stole the Red wand, there was track for a French Spy all over the city and the outskirts of Moscow. Outside of the palace, there were celebration, victory screamed everyone, and Napoleon Army did win the battle but the Russian army destroyed everything that could help the French and went into the east forest. The French retreated due to lack of resource, food and water, they finally retreated after a few days, the Cossacks were on the run for stragglers. It was not a victory, but people took it like it was one. That wand could literally change the course of the war and revert to the original one if the emperor get his hand on someone with the Imperial Bloodline. His sister Anna, the queen of the Netherlands, came in his mind. Napoleon get the info that he can use her, it will be catastrophic. He will have to pursue the French, he will need allies for this pursuit and even in defeat Napoleon is still dangerous…

The dream drifted into a maze….

'' **you can't come here… you are not ready''** said a High-pitched voice.

He woke up, he was on his bed, all in sweat. His bed was a mess, he quickly lifted it, magically restored the bed and went down stairs to shower. It was 5 AM in the morning, no one was still up. He heard a lot of snore going downstairs. He went outside of Hogwarts to watch the sun rise from the Lake side. He wanted his broom the 'Ice storm' but couldn't bring it to School, well at least for now. Hagrid was coming to his side.

''Ey lad! Yer an Early one don't you?'' Said the Giant.

''I woke up and couldn't sleep back'' said Harry as his only reason the giant didn't ask anything else before passing by side and going to the school bringing some stuff with him.

He went to the main hall at 7 to get his breakfast, 2 eggs, 2 bacon slices and 2 bread with pork sausages. Everything went fast before going to the potion classroom along with his roommates. It didn't last at 7:15, he got up and went into his first class of his new school life. Regulus Black was still not inside, everyone took their place, Daphne went with Tracy, Crab with Goyle, Malfoy with Zabini and he was next to Hermione who sat just next to him. Ron was in front of him with Neville. Regulus opened the door in a slam closing all curtains with a wave of his wand before he stopped just in front of his desk. Slowly turning his to the student, Harry had to admit it, this guy had a grasp of a theatrical entry.

''welcome'' said professor black, ''As you have seen, there will be no need of magic in this class, you will all learnt he subtle way of using a cauldron the right way and mixing the right ingredients'' as he watched Ron and Neville who was shivering at the glare of the teacher. – Everyone got their note and potion books on their table. Writing down what Professor Black was writing on the Chalkboard. Mostly notions of Potion making for beginners, list of ingredients they would need for the next half-hour in making their first potions. A Draught of Sleep. Harry made it in 15 minutes, 4 to prepare ingredients and rest was mixing and heating the ingredients. Black was surprise to see Mister Romanov with his work already done. Soo, he went to the Slytherin common room after he got his homework from professor Black. Everyone stared at him walking through the door.

At 10AM, Zabini was right behind him taking his wand from his pocket, walking toward Romanov. Zabini casted a Stunner in his direction, Romanov just wandlessly absorb the stunner. Slowly turning to Zabini who was surprised and a little hesitant for underestimating the Russian wizard. He levitated wandlessly a book from Zabini bag, he picked up his red wand and yelled ''Reducto'' to Zabini direction, the books went straight between the spell and Zabini. The book exploded.

''You might think first before trying that to me Zabini'' said Harry angrily before continuing straight to the dungeons to get his stuff for the next class. A pair of eyes watched Harry, it was the Headmaster who was walking through the corridors, normally he would have interjected in the fight but choose to watch instead.

Note : reread the chapter, after i posted it. I found some line missing. And to announce that the Fanfict will be posted weekly now. I'll be busy, since there is only 3 weeks before the end of classes for me.

Note 2 : added some lines to avoid confusion over Snape identity.


	5. Chapter 4 : The octopus first move

Disclaimer: Same as always, all HP characters belong to the Dark lord! MUAHAHAHAHAHA… ahem… I mean J.K.R.

Small note: I'm actually busy, I'm helping a friend with a translation work. AND the exam are taking most of my free time, you know study and shit.

''talk''

'' _Thought_ ''

'' **Russian** ''

Chapter 4: The Octopus Move

Second period in charms, Flitwick was in his desk showing everyone how to do a simple charms. 'Today we will learn Wingardium Leviosa. It's an easy spell'' said the small teacher'' all you have to do is say the spell and do the wand movement like this! Switch and flick''

Everyone was doing it, Harry was seated next to Draco, Pansy was eyeing Draco and Neville was eyeing the redhead next to him who was doing some ridiculous movement with his wand before he lost the grasp of it and it landed on the back of Pavarti Patil head.

''hey, watch it!'' yelled the Gryffindor girl

''Sorry…''said the redhead who was blushing while everyone was laughing at the event while Pavarti was massing her head and glared at the Weasley boy.

Harry was bored, this spell was the first one he learned back in Russia during his years in the Academy. He rather go back there and learn advanced offensive spell and curse, instead of going back to the basic again. There was a witch of Ravenclaw who did it in her first try. The professor congratulated her and added 10 point to Ravenclaw. Flitwick was staring at Potter who was about to fall asleep.

''Ha! Mister Potter, why don't you try'' he said with an irritated tone.

Then he pointed at the three wizard in front of him, 2 Hufflepuff and a Gryffindor.

''windgardium Leviosaah' he said, the three wizard went flying like balloons slowly rising in the air. The three wizard were panicking at first but then laughed at the awesome view.

''potter!'' Yelled the flying Gryffindor ''Put me down!''

He slowly take the Gryffindor back to his chair but not before he could make him do a 360 degree before falling on his chair.

''Impressive, but I would ask you not to target the other students from now on Mister Potter'' he said before going back to watch the other try it.

''Humph, trying to be the favorite huh potter?'' said the one named Ron

''No, goodness no, that would lower me to your level'' said Harry with a smile. The Slytherin were laughing, some Hufflepuff and even a few Gryffindor did too. The redhead glared at him, while his ears were bright red due to his anger.

After a while, watching as all of the students did it before the end. He was going to advance the studies with another spell.

''I see, that I have a capable class'' he said with a touch of proud ''we are going to go further with another spell. This is a very old spell. You must clearly say the thing you want to attract. Might be the oldest of Wizard known history. Ahem, ahem.''

He pointed the feather in front of him ''Accio Feather!'' the feather rose and landed on the professor hand. Everyone was in Awe, except for Harry, he was still a little sleepy. Flitwick saw that, but didn't want the Russian wizard to the spell on the other students and let it be.

So it was almost sleeping that he joined the Flying class with rest of his years.

Somewhere in the dungeons….

Regulus black was preparing his polyjuice reserves for the next 2-3 month. He reverted back into his original appearance. Severus Snape, he was simply taking in practice a muggle saying "get your friend close and your enemies closer". He wrote a parcel that reverted in a paper airplane that flew to Mister Romanov to meet him, after his Flying class.

Back at the flying Yard.

Harry went into the depot with the rest of the class, choosing brooms. Most of the stuff were third rate, but he was able to find 2 of second rates. A Brooster 180 and the Comet 300, both were the best of lot. But, he still missed his faithful IceStorm. Touching the first choice, the Brooster 180, he felt something strange on it. There was a ward on it, he didn't know what ward, but he felt it was not good. He picked up the Comet 300, everyone was getting outside with their brooms. Harry didn't see that the Greengrass girl was with the Brooster 180.

Everyone was on the terrain, the teacher was walking fast toward them.

"Hello student! Today, we will take our very first Class of flying. Ok, now everyone get on the right side of your broom. Come on, don't take too long." Said Professor Hooch

Everyone obeyed. Harry was nervous, he felt something would happen, he should have blasted that broom instead of leaving it in the depot.

"Okay, now lift your hand on your broom and order it UP" said Hooch

Everyone did, most broom didn't move an inch, some just rolled and a very few caught their brooms. Ron made the whole group laugh after failing to catch his brooms who went flying to his forehead and KO-ed himself. Neville and Seamus were tasked to take him to the infirmary by Madam Hooch. Harry almost felt pity for the redhead boy, almost.

"Okay, now everyone, get on your brooms and await instructions" said Hooch

Everyone did, while harry was struggling trying to maintain his composure. Without warning, the Greengrass girl was ascending in the sky at high speed. Harry didn't wait using his broom trying to catch the faster broom. Greengrass was screaming at the top of lung. Professor Hooch was still downloading the information on her brain, while a lot were watching the scene like it was a horror movie. The Slytherin were hesitant, but Nott, Davis and Parkinson were flying toward their housemate. Greengrass was starting to lose her grasp on the broom, doing circles and almost crashing at the Astronomy Tower. At the top of the tower, the broom suddenly was sliced in two, and Daphne was on a free fall tower the ground. Harry picked and speed up, he grabbed her hand and he made her climb on his broom. He was slowing his speed, the other snakes made to him, Greengrass was Shacking and tightened her grip on the Russian Waist. Harry felt a stare from one of the windows of the astronomy tower, he was surprise to see the old Headmaster.

"Ho godlord! You made it!" said Pansy

"Let's go back to the flying yard" said harry feeling a little guilty over the incident. He knew something was wrong, but didn't do anything about it. The other three were following him closely. Hooch was running toward them, clearly angry and relieved. Harry felt something wet on his back, Greengrass was crying silently, hiding her face.

Harry didn't say anything, he was still puzzled by the sudden appearance of the Headmaster. Was he the one who did it? Once in the ground, Pansy was hugging Greengrass and Davis did too. Nott was on Harry side, while everyone was following Hooch walking to them.

"Know that you made your house lost 10 points for not awaiting instructions! "Said angrily Madam Hooch "and you win 20 points for house loyalty" she said in a less angry tone. Hooch told everyone to stand by and not do anything. If they wanted to remain on the school ground. Then she took the Greengrass girl to the infirmary to get her evaluated closely followed by Tracy Davis and Pansy Parkinson.

Everyone except for the Gryffindor were congratulating Potter for his deed. When a flying Paper aircraft landed on his hand. He read what was written.

Mister Potter-Romanov.

Come immediately to the Dungeons, we have to discuss.

Regulus S Black.

"What is written" said Nott

"Our director want to see me" said harry, giving his broom to Nott and asking to put it back in the depot for him. Nott would use that to get something in return, snake never do something for free. Harry went straight into the Dungeons for the Slytherin Director Office. He knocked 2 times on the door before someone told him to enter.

"Director Black. Did you…..." harry stood here surprise to see Severus Snape.

"Close the door Potter!" hissed Snape.

And Harry didn't need to be asked twice, and went to sit on the free chair.

"Uncle, what are you doing here? We thought you went into hiding during the past few months" Said the Russian Boy.

"I am" he said "Hogwarts is the best place to hide, since no one is going to search for me in the enemy Stronghold"

"Very Slytherin of you" joked Harry, but Snape was now glaring at the boy.

"Before, your coming, I've heard a story where you saved a girl, how ''Chivalrous'' of you" said Snape trying to tease the boy to anger.

"I've just followed one of our house Motto" said harry in his defense.

"Now, now. I've gathered information over the past few month, Voldemort has send a Spy inside the castle. I have nothing confirmed but, my lead is Quirrell, be careful. The Dark Lord held a grudge to anyone who went against him. And your parents are at the top 20." Said Snape.

"Don't worry, uncle, I've not trained with the Moscow Private Wizard school for nothing" said Harry, lifting his shirt and let him see his Tattoo: a bloodied two headed Raven with a wand on one of his claws and a dagger on the other. The boy already killed and the tattoo was a rite of passage of the Slav wizarding community.

"Now go to your class, you'll be late" Said Snape watching the clock "and potter… Don't show off the tattoo"

In the DADA class, Quirrell was writing stuff on the blackboard before student went in the classroom. Potter was the first followed by Nott, Davis, Parkinson and Greengrass. They all seated together. After 5 minutes, most people were in the class, he was about to start when a Weasley, Longbottom and Finnigan erupted into the classroom.

"Now, now, please take your seat, I don't have all day to start this" said Quirrell still writing on the blackboard.

The three Gryffindor take seat just behind Harry. There a lot of whisper behind them, Ron called Potter a traitor trying to instigate a reaction of him. He didn't care at all, this petty game was stupid. Quirrell was now facing Ronald Weasley.

"Ha! Another Weasley" he said visibly annoyed "Open your book to page 255 and start reading for the class"

Harry had emotionless mask but deep inside he was laughing. The redhead was mumbling at the subject: Giant spider. For a while, they've learned about Acromantula, Unicorns and Centaurs. Basic defensive and offensive spells, like Arania Exumai, Experliamus and Rictus Sempra.

At the end of the class, Quirrell, asked a parchment about Acromentula, Unicorns and Centaurs for Monday. It was a busier day than he expected, a challenge, a rescue, a puzzle and a suspected spy. Harry grabbed something to eat before going directly to bed. He was exhausted, but didn't feel it until he let himself fall on his bed. Tomorrow would Transfiguration with McGonagall, History of Magic with Professor Anobi…

He woke up early it was still dark. Nott was snoring loudly. He went to the bathroom, where he found Greengrass looking at the mirror.

"Hello potter" said the girl still staring at the mirror.

"How do you feel?" said Harry

"Besides the fact that I almost died on my first day, that I was saved by a Russian Prince and that I should feel like a princess…." said Daphne "shaken, I feel shaken"

Greengrass then went outside the bathroom, she stopped right next to harry before kissing his right cheek.

"Thanks" she said, before going back her room and closing the door.

Harry didn't say anything, he went inside to do his 'nature calls'. Before going back to sleep. He wrote a message to his father about what happened today and gave it to Osiris who went flying straight through the pipe to outside.

PS : sorry for the delay. I was a little out of ideas for this chapter.


	6. Chapter 5 : Dragon first move

Disclaimer: HP characters are not mine! They belong to the mistress of chocolate frogs – J.K.R.

A/N: I'll try to maintain the same course of action, not too fast but not too long as well. And there is some change into the story, instead of 6 years of knowledge for harry, it will be 3 years. I don't want an over-powered harry.

"Talking"

"Though"

"Russian"

Middle October – Potter Manor

James Potter was having a chat with his wife about what to do about the Dark lord and his minions. It's been 10 years since their escape that Voldemort suddenly stopped any action but his Death eater were still in action. Each member of the circle of Voldemort had his own army. The only one who was neutral in the matter was Lucius Malfoy, concentrating on Politics more than warfare against the ministry and Dumbledore.

"Do you think we should stay passive and wait?" asked Lily

"Of course not, I'll be travelling to Russia and get some mercenaries with us and then I'll go to the middle-east. There are strange report from our contact there. About a mummies destroying muggles villages. Any word from our son?" said James

"Yes, he sent two letters, one for us and another for his sister. He is alright, he was drafted to Slytherin" said Lily

"Hmm… Maybe, it's better that way. Potters were always with Gryffindor, some were on Hufflepuff. Maybe this way, he will be more secure from the hand of Dumbledore" said James but mostly for himself.

Daisy Potter was playing outside with his new friend Astoria Greengrass. The Greengrass family came here to talk about thanking the young potter for saving their daughter Daphne. They also wanted a marriage contract for thanking, but the potters refused and asked friendship over the two families instead. It was well received. Lily was watching his daughter from the window of the manor, while James was getting ready to leave via an international Portkey. He had contact within the ministry to do so without going through all the bureaucracy non-sense. He had to meet with the circle*.

Hogwarts – Herbology

Harry was doing his stuff next to the Granger girl. She was bookworm, acted like she knows everything, but he had to admit, this girl was the most intelligent of the whole year. Having her as an ally would be very useful for following years. But he had to act cautiously, Slytherin were fanatics about purity of the blood and Hermione was not a pureblood. But, he couldn't care less about bigotry like that, he was a half-blood. But so did, Voldemort.

Harry was reading his book about this strange looking plants. Plants were not a specialty for Harry Potter-Romanov, he would call Sissy for her help if he could summon the elf, but decided against it. He turned toward the Ravenclaw girl.

"Granger right? Can I ask you to help understand how to handle this plant?" asked Harry

Hermione slowly lifted her head from the book. Harry was having difficulty with Herbology? She could just pretend to not heard that, since he was Slytherin, must be one these pureblood fanatics. She sighted

"Alright, show me where you are blocked" said Hermione getting close to Harry.

He shown the page to Hermione and she helped him with the task. Professor Sprout was watching them. She was surprised that a Slytherin would ask help from a muggleborn witch, but she was smiling, maybe there was some hope for the snake. The class went fast, harry packed his thing into his bag, he would go for the great hall and get a snack before going to Divination with his group.

"Harry… could we… could we go the library tonight? I need some help my DADA assignment" said Hermione.

"Sure, you don't mind if I come with some friend?" said Harry

"Ho no no, I don't mind" said the Ravenclaw who was smiling at him.

Hermione was walking outside of the classroom with her friend Mandy. Harry was pulled on the side by Daphne just outside of the classroom.

"What are you doing?" said Greengrass, Nott and Davis next to her.

"I was asking her help. Herbology is not my cup of tea" said harry

"You could have asked us" said Davis

"She is the brain, I know that Longbottom is the top in this matter, but I don't think he is going to help a Slytherin" said harry as his only argument.

Harry and his friends walked into the Great hall having a snack. Draco was talking to his three gorilla, while Pansy was eyeing harry group. He just ignored her, if she wanted to talk, she would have to do first step and not them. Daphne was sitting next to Harry while Davis was sitting on the other side with Nott.

"Are you really going to help the mudblood?" asked Nott

"Hmm, yeah, she help me with my Herbology assignment, this is just a return of favor" said Harry "I would make a poor gentlemen if I didn't"

Daphne was looking at his salad, and didn't look quite happy about harry meeting the Ravenclaw.

"I'll come with you" said Daphne

"I was going to ask you anyway and you both" said harry pointing at Tracy and Theodore.

"Alright, but I'm doing it for you not for her" said Tracy and Theo nodded do that.

Later today at midnight, they had an Astronomy class with teacher Sinistra. Most people stayed up for this class. Hermione was waiting for Harry to show up, she was already reading some books for her homework. Potter and his friends showed fifteen minutes later. He had some cuts on his cheeks.

"What happened?" asked Hermione.

"Just a Gryffindor who targeted me, gave him a beating" said Harry who was sitting next to her and the others went for the other side of the table.

"Is it always like this? Gryffindor targeting Slytherin?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yes, at first it was just a bitter rivalry, now it looks like an all-out war" said Nott

"How come, it radicalized into that?" asked Hermione.

"Well, because of the You-know-who, most of his followers comes from our house. And the one fighting them mostly come from Gryffindor" said Davis "Try to guess"

Hermione was confused, but didn't say anything about it. A pair of Gryffindor came inside the library, both went to the Potter direction.

"Potter! We know that it was yo…"

"Finnigan! This is a library! Not some Kindergarten! If you can't stop shouting then I'll ask you to get out now!" said furiously Madam Pince.

Finnigan froze and glared at the Slytherin then went outside with Longbottom. Everyone was watching the Gryffindor and the Slytherin.

"What was that?" asked Hermione was still confused.

"Must have been Weasel lover, Ron tried to duel me in an empty classroom, I went a little overboard when he badmouthed my family. Gave him a piece of my mind" said Harry

Another group came inside the library, it was Malfoy and his goons. He approached the group more silently than the Gryffindor.

"Well done Potter" said Draco "Never though, I would see that. Something more red than a redhead"

Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode laughed at Draco joke, while Harry and his were silent. Pansy was with his group of girls, eyeing them. She obviously know there was some friction between both groups. She was calculating to which group, she should go, popularity is an important trait for the Slytherin. Not that Potter cared about that silliness. Then pansy saw Granger, the mudblood, so potter was using her for her brain? Though Parkinson. It was risky to get a mudblood that close, but if he was manipulating the witch, he would become a legend even among the older students.

Draco sent Crabbe to find an empty table to begin his own homework, the group went on the other side of the library.

Harry helped Hermione with her homework, it was about some Dark creatures that were sighted recently in the northern shores. A sea serpent, the assignment was to get 2 full parchment about one of the 3 sea serpent known, Scylla, Jörmungandr or a Basilisk.

"You are lucky" said Harry to Hermione

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"You are having my favorite subject, while I have giants, trolls and ogres" said Harry,

Daphne, Nott and Davis were doing their homework on their own. The three were staring at both of them. Greengrass was a little hostile toward Granger and Harry didn't know why. He could use legilimency to her, but it didn't feel right to do that to a friend. Close to 10, they had to go to their common room and wait for the Astronomy class at midnight since the library was closing at this hour.

Draco was down on the dueling ground with his goons, most of the older years were either sleeping or studying. Harry didn't want to show his advanced spells and curse to the rest of the Slytherin. But like anyone, he needed to practice in order to stay in shape, at least magically, if not, he could lost some endurance during a duel. For that, he send a letter to his dad. If he knew about some secret area or secret passage, where he could train without being disrupted. He might show it to his circle of friends and the Ravenclaw girl, but she showed to be too close to the greater good that Dumbledore is so found of. It would take time, but he would be able to eventually turn her away from Dumbledore views.

Harry saw two people kissing, it was a seven year Slytherin with a Gryffindor girl of the same year. Both disappeared at the corner of the corridor, he didn't try to follow them, he was going to the Astronomy tower. He had to go through the Gryffindor territory.

Prefects were patrolling the corridors, they often glared at the Slytherin boy. Percy Weasley, the redhead boy was watching him constantly. Ron told everyone that it was Harry who started the hostility and not him, the lying bastard.

"Potter! What are you doing outside of dungeon at this hour?" asked Weasley.

"School Business. Weasley" he put his Slavic accent in the last word.

He lifted his Astronomy book to show him. Percy frowned but let him go, not without glaring him. He couldn't care less, what happened to his young brother was his own doing. 5 minutes later, young Harry was in front of the trap of the Astronomy class. It was chilly outside with a small wind, the full moon illuminated most of the Astronomy tower. Tracy was already there with Nott, they were kissing. He was an hour early, he wanted to watch the sky, the stars and think about something else. His father sent him a letter about going back to Russia for business, while his mom would work at the Wizengamot has Lady Potter mostly as an observer than an actual politician. His young sister was staying at Black manor with his Godfather Sirius and his wife Amelia.

Harry walked without making a sound around the class using the shadow to not get caught by the kissing couple. He walked up the stairs and made it to the upper room. It was used mostly by the Teacher, but some seven years used it for special assignment in the specialized classes after the fifth year. He walked through the ramp and was sighing at how beautiful was the countryside from this height. The light of the moon reflecting from Black Lake. Even the forbidden forest looked like a beautiful area with this contrast. He was startled, when Greengrass just showed next to him.

"Please, don't sneak on me like that" whispered Harry.

"Sorry, I didn't want to interrupt Tracy and Theo" said Daphne. "So… what are you doing here early? I was looking for you"

"I didn't feel like sleeping nor studying to kill time" said Harry "Besides, I didn't though that Nott and Theo would be here. I just wanted some fresh air"

Daphne slowly got closer to Harry, he didn't say nothing. He let the breeze whip his face, he lifted his hand and grasped the hand of Greengrass pulling her next to him, they both stayed there watching the stars.

Sinistra was there the entire time. Harry and Daphne were startled when the teacher got out from a door that was not visible due to the obscurity.

"Sorry to interrupt this moment, but class start in 10" she said, passing by at the side of both of them. Soon, after Regulus Black showed up from the same door where Sinistra came from. Both of them were shocked, Greengrass put a hand on her mouth.

"No comment. Potter… Greengrass" he said before going through a different way to a secret passage.

"Oh… nice to know that there is another way up here." whispered Harry to Greengrass.

The class was right on time, Ron Weasley was not present. Some Gryffindor glared at the Slytherin boy, not showing any emotion, but that just made them more pissed by the Russian boy attitude. Longbottom was the one who went to him.

"Weasley tell you that he will get his revenge in a way or another" whispered Neville to Potter before going back to Finnigan.

"What does he wanted?" Asked Nott. Malfoy who was listening to them.

"Nothing, he wanted to tell me that the weasel wanted to play again" said Harry loud enough for the Gryffindor to hear him.

"How much does that make now?" asked Malfoy.

"Seventh, last time he challenged me to duel and I beat him to pulp for insulting my mother" said Harry

The class stopped soon after and all student went back to their dorm to finally get some sleep. Wednesday was always the most tiring. The following day, he woke up early again, at 5 am, too late to go back to sleep. He stayed in his dorm watching the ceiling. He heard Nott made some noise, the guy must be having a nightmare. He went to the bathroom and washed his face then went outside of the dorm after getting in his school uniform. Some older year were surprise to see him this early.

"Potter? What are you doing this early in the morning?" asked the Quidditch Captain

"Couldn't sleep, so I'm taking a walk to the park" said Harry.

"Why don't you come with us? We are going to the Quidditch pitch and do our training, we've lost our seeker. He went home, for his dad funerals, this damn war doesn't spare anyone" commented Flint.

"Why should I go? I'm a first year, but I was planning to apply next year though" said Harry "Okay, I'm coming"

Flint have heard about the rescue of the first year girl, he wanted to see if this guy had the potential as the others first years were saying. All of the Team were walking to the pitch along with a first year in their track. In the Locker room, everyone got dress in their Quidditch uniforms, Harry even got some Spare ones. The Silver and green suited him well and did accentuate his emerald eyes.

"You know the rules right?" asked a third year.

"Yes, I know them. My dad was a champion and he taught me well" said Harry ascending in the sky in his broom.

"Alright! Formation 1! Potter, you stay up and look for the Snitch" Ordered Flint.

The training went better than expected, the guardian was able to hold the ball 15 time out of 17. The beaters were sharpshooting with the bludger, targeting moving target on the side of the terrain. The snitch was launched after 15 minutes, Harry was able to get in 13 minutes and he would have done it in 5, if he had his icestorm.

"Nice potter, you were faster than our seeker. Let's see how you do with 3 Snitch at the same time" smirked Flint.

Harry was smiling, 3 snitch at the same, it would be not easy but it was challenging. This was the kind of game he did with his best friend back in Russia and his dad when he was not away for some business, but it was 5 snitch not 3. Spotting his first one, he quickly grabbed it in 8 minutes, the second in 10 after a 2 minutes search and grabbed the last one after crashing to one of the tower.

"Potter, you alright?" asked one of the Slytherin players who approached the tower.

Harry was laughing this accident was nothing to the one he got used when playing with his best friend and dad. One time he crashed to a tree that had left him with 2 broken ribs.

"Merely a scratch" said Harry holding the last Snitch with smile

"You're a crazy one potter" said Flint who joined them. "I'll ask Director Black, if we can overlook the fact that you are a first year and make you to the team, if Terrence can't make it. I'll give you the news this late October."

It was almost 7am, and his circle was looking for him.

"Where were you?" asked Daphne, "we were worried when you were not in our room"

"I was out, helping Flint to replace the seeker who returned home" said Harry, his clothes were drenched in sweat and he was going back to dungeons and change before class start.

Daphne looked at him suspiciously, Potter never lied except when it was something personal or dangerous. She didn't have any real motives to not believe him.

"Alright, I'll reserve you a seat. Nott and Tracy are already on the Great hall waiting for us" said Daphne leaving him

"Thanks" said Harry.

He made it back at 7:30, half an hour before the next class of charms. Nott was reading the Daily prophet, before harry could sit next to his friends, an owl delivered him the Red October, a Russian counter-part of the British Daily prophet. Daphne was having a chat with Pansy, a Gryffindor walked next to Harry trying to push him on the tables, but he tripped before he could do anything. He swore at Harry who ignored him and went to his sit.

He read that there was some strange lights on the skies of Kamchatka, rumors of a dark wizard in Bulgaria, vampire attacks on Ukraine, Romania and Poland. The communist block was slowing disintegrating, some country were about to get on revolt. Blood wars on Siberia, goblins were targeting wizards on the event earlier this year. An article about him and his family moving to Great Britain to escape the event of the dislocation of the Soviet Union. Most people though they were abandoning the ship, while others thought they were on a special mission for the General Secretary.

Soon after, another owl went by and gave harry 3 letters, one from his parents, another from his little sister and the last one from his best friend Vasilyevich going to Durmstrang.

Dear harry

Son, I would recommend you to not do anything until you turn 12 or 13, but I know that you won't listen to me and that you want to fight the dark lord sooner, but you don't need to worry. The maniac went into silence after we left. Something happened, we don't know what yet, but we know that he sent bounty hunters to capture all member of the potters, including you, they still don't know about your sister. We will tell you to be careful. As for you problem of finding a secret area of training, we might help you, back in my days, we heard rumors about a secret room in the 7th floor, we don't know how to get inside. Try the elves, call the one named Dip, we were close to him back in my days. Tell him it was James Potter than sent you, he will answer.

Hello honey

This is your mother, I went back into working! I have a lot of surprise for you for this winter! Ho well, I will tell you when you will be back at Potter Manor, we invited some friends. We will be going into the Svalbard for the next Winter Races.

"Winter race? I always wanted to get in one of these races" thought harry

His sister letter was longer, she was talking about what she did most of the day without him. She was bored, she wanted to go to Hogwarts sooner just to be with him. Daisy had new friends, Astoria Greengrass and Scylla Malfoy

"Scylla Malfoy? Draco sister?"

He grabbed a toast with Jam on it, a lot of people were watching him. All of them eyeing his red newspapers.

"What? You want to read?" said Harry to the others.

"No, I can't read Russian" said Nott, "but what does it say?"

"Bunch of stuff, strange lights on the skies, a raging blood wars, northern Quidditch leagues, world broom racing taking in the Svalbard, vampire attacks, and a few muggle events" said Harry drinking his orange juices, he didn't like the Pumpkin one.

"Blood wars?" said Daphne

"Russian saying for Goblin wars" said a boy named Dolohov.

"What is this world broom racing?" asked Davis

"Well, it's an international event, taking on dangerous areas, last time was next to an active volcano, flyers had to go through tunnels underground. No protection for maneuvering, everything happen on real time. Dangerous sport and only the best do participate on these event. There was one death last year. Aleksandra Krum died, crushed by a boulder from an earthquake in the tunnels." Said Harry.

"Why don't we have heard of that?" said Nott

"Well, they are forbidden here, since the 30s" said Dolohov who was listening to the group.

"And for a good reason" said the Headmaster who showed up behind them "Harry, could you come to my office after classes?"

"Only if Regulus Black is with me sir and please don't use my first name casually, its only for close friends and family" said harry. He played the cautious card.

He didn't trust this 'headmaster' and his appearance on strange event was just has suspicious. Well, he could say, that he felt something was off and was on the area to investigate, but that was just a parade, his father told him about what this man was able to do, in order to get what he wanted. If his family stayed in Britain at the time during Voldemort Rampage, his family would have been dead and he would be an orphan. And knowing that Regulus was Snape, he could probably get his help, if something went wrong during the meeting with the headmaster.

"Of course, Mister Potter" said the headmaster smiling and went back to his chair to get his breakfast.

"What does the old fossil want with you Potter?" asked Draco.

"If only I knew…" said Harry eating his pancake.

NOTE: the meeting will appear on chapter 7 as a flashback. I'm sorry if this annoy you!


	7. Chapter 6 : Halloween

Plot: Severus betrayed Albus and Voldemort, thus saving the Potter from their fate. By doing so, the prophecy was destroyed, but another one has taken its place. Harry potter destiny was changed. He was no more the boy-who-lived. But people will know him as the boy-who-conquered soon enough.

Author note:

"Talk"

 _"_ _Though"_

" **Russian** "

It's been a month since Harry potter started attending Hogwarts Wizarding School of magic. He made himself a circle of close friend within the Slytherin: Greengrass, Nott and Davis. Draco was forming his own circle to fight Potter influence, Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Parkinson. Both group were hostile toward each other, the older students didn't want to get involved knowing Harry skills while others feared Draco's father. Outside of the common room, both group were on a peace treaty, Gryffindor always picking on them. Ron Weasley trying to round Potter at every occasion when he was alone. Everytime, he was sent to the hospital wing **,** but he never learn his lesson. At least the boredom was over, there were some classes where he lacked skills like transfiguration and he liked his DADA class, the teacher was funny, he suspected the poor guy to be somewhat bipolar. Harry also befriended Hermione Granger because she was the brain of his entire school year. Yes, he had talents and know a lot of spell, but he didn't know everything unlike the bookworm.

It was almost 3:30 PM, the charm class over. Harry was walking to the seventh floor. His father told a few week ago to use it for whatever his scheme was. Coincidentally, it was also in that floor that Ron Weasley had challenged him, a few hours ago. A red flare passed right next to his ear and exploded on the stone wall, Harry didn't even flinch. He slowly turned toward the Weasley boy who had 2 others next to him. To his left, it was Finnigan, the boy who could make an explosion no matter what he had on his hand, even water. And to his right, it was Longbottom, his godbrother. The Weasley boy had managed to brainwash him, telling Potter was just another Death Eater.

"Weasel, it's so nice to see you again. Came for you medicine again?" said calmly the Slytherin boy.

"Ha! Not so tough now! Huh?" said Ron ordering his minions to move toward Harry.

"Such courage, such passion, such… Slytherin you could be. Weasley, are you sure, you are on the right house?" mocked Harry.

Ron was about to shout a spell, when they were surrounded behind by his circle and Draco friends. Longbottom and Finnigan yielded, while Weasley was saying obscenity at Potter and his "filthy death eater wannabe". He was saved by his brother Percy.

"Stand down Potter!" hissed Percy with a glare "Surrounding a Gryffindor, what do you think you are?"

"He tried to sneak and attack me, but unfortunately for him, some of my friends were just around the corner to save me" he smirked at Ron who was turning red due to anger.

The Gryffindor were all going back to their common room.

"That's 15 in 2 weeks, he tried to get his revenge from the beating" said Davis laughing.

"He never learn, he must be mentally challenged" commented Greengrass.

Harry laughed at the last comment, before going straight to the entrance location of the room of Requirement. Draco and his minions went back to the Great Hall. Potter turned to his left and then stopped in front of wall.

"What are you doing?" questioned Nott but harry didn't say anything.

"What is the thing we need now?" asked Harry to his circle.

"An area where we can be at peace?" said the girls

Marking were starting to appear on the stone wall, revealing a door. The fluid look of the marking started to harden and take place to a reinforced wood door.

"Is that what I think it is?" said Greengrass.

"The room of Requirement, yes" said Harry entering the room.

It was a big room, cut in 4 part. The first part was like a library full of books, another looked like a training ground, another looked like the area where they could discuss with a floo next to it and the last one looked like a Trophy room. Slytherin flags hanging on the ceiling.

"Interesting" said harry going for the training ground.

He took out his wand and pointed at the training dummy.

" **Shock** " he said. A red lightning emerged from the tip of his wand and burned to ashes the training dummy. He directed the lightning to the others training dummy who were badly burned but not reduced to dust. Harry loved this room, he could train in this room without Dumbledore knowing.

"What was that?" said Nott impressed.

"Slavic magic" said harry.

"Well, I don't want to ruin the moment" said Greengrass "but, we better go back to the common room, we're going to be late"

* * *

Today was Halloween, it was a special day. But it wouldn't be like every year, the headmaster judged in his great wisdom for the greater good that it would be a goodtime to adopt some muggle culture for this special day. It was the Ball of Halloween, there would be music, lots candies of course, free of alcohol butterbeer and other activities toward the night. Tracy Davis was out of the school, she went to her family for a traditional event during Halloween at her house and she didn't say anything more.

* * *

Most of the Slytherin were displeased, adding muggles culture to this sacred ground of Witchcraft. Harry was dressed like a Vampire and used a lot of hair grease to make them look like Draco. The blond Slytherin took it as an insult, but didn't make a comment on it, since he was dressed has a strange mix between Frankenstein and a Weasley, he had an afro red wig. Pansy was dressed as Disney character named Cruella. She was Draco date for the event. Potter was adjusting his hair, when Greengrass, his date, made her appearance, she was wearing a typical but flashy black dress, her neck showed 2 small points with some stain that looked like blood.

"Nice costume" commented Harry

"Nice haircut" said Greengrass.

Nott was laughing along with the others first years Slytherin. Harry admitted that his hair were nice. Everyone was ready to attack this muggle Halloween, Nott was going with a Ravenclaw girl named Mandy. He was dressed as a mummy, he was actually on his way to his 'date' common room. It was almost 5, when professor black getting out of his office dressed in an elegant black trenchcoat like clothes with a fur cape of a pure white color. That gave him, a somewhat aura of something imperial. Some older girls were eyeing their directors. What would they say, if they knew it was just Severus Snape in disguise?

Following the House director, all Slytherin left the common room and went straight to the Great hall. A lot of people were waiting in the entrance, a few Gryffindor had some strange costume, one of them was wearing a brown garment with a white shirt inside with a blue stick, another was wearing something that looked like a white Armor but it was not a knight, his helmet was strange with the weird eye shaped black plastic.

"Nice costume Thomas!" said a Hufflepuff "what is that? Some kind of knight?"

"No, this is a Stormtrooper costume" said Dean Thomas explaining to his Hufflepuff friend.

Harry heard a song inside of the Great hall. It was someone singing "Get back, get back, to where you once belong" and there were a lot of instrument playing.

The headmaster emerged from inside

"Ok, all the preparation are ready, now come inside." Said the smiling Headmaster.

Professor Sinistra was at Regulus black left side, she was dressed in a white garment robe with an elegant black fur cape made of black fur.

"They look too much alike" commented Pansy with a laugh.

Ron was horrified but so did the other Weasley when they saw the blue skinned Draco with a big red Afro. Draco didn't even look at them, smirking and doing like they didn't exist, that just angered Ronald Weasley who was dressed as Death with a plastic scythe.

The Great hall was… greater, larger and longer. The table were now round with all 5 to 6 chair each, food, candies, fountains of juices of all kind. The bottom of the hall, there was a group of Goblins with instrument with them dressed in a weird fashion.

The headmaster went for the Stage where the goblins were.

"Now, this is our first Halloween Ball here at Hogwarts. A new tradition that I hope to implement in school for every year from now on." Said the professor "There will be a contest during the event where all student and teachers, myself included. To vote for the best costume of the night, the most original costume of the event, best couple of the night and for the most original pair of the night" Dumbledore winked at the attention of Regulus, who just smirked briefly. "Okay, now lets the ball begin!" he went downstairs after that leaving the stage to the goblin group with some witches singers.

The tallest goblin walked to where the Headmaster was a moment ago.

"For tonight, since it just as the Headmaster said, a first time. So our group the Twizerd will play some muggle music. Now we will play Brother Louie from the group Modern talking" said the Goblin, and the group were getting ready. And they started, the song was great, most student began dancing after a few second. Strangely it was Draco who started the dance with Pansy. Harry followed with Greengrass and soon after the rest of the student were dancing, except for the few loners who were on the tables eating candies and drinking. Longbottom was there with Ronald.

When the music ended, a few student were sad. They really loved the music, but the next one mostly pleased the girls. Since it was 'tearing up my heart from a group named N'sync'. Harry tried to sneak out but was caught by Daphne who went on the dancefloor immediately. Draco, without his wig, was not luckier, he was dragged in by… a girl he didn't knew and she was a Ravenclaw. Parkinson was with Nott, while Mandy was flirting with an older Hufflepuff. Greengrass put her hand on his cheek, harry slowly turned his head toward her. The music has changed into something else, he didn't know what the song was but it was slower (Wind of change from Scorpions) the whistling goblin was a funny sight but no one was laughing. Greengrass put her head on his shoulder and both slowly followed the song in their dance.

After a while, Potter and Greengrass went to table where Pansy was talking with Nott Malfoy and the Ravenclaw girl. The current music was not in the taste of the Slytherin boy nor of his date.

"Nice event" commented Nott "it's fun! But…" he stopped talking when he saw a redhead coming this way.

"Honestly, I expected more opposition from the pureblood" said a passing-by Weasley.

The group talked for about 2 hours. When Malfoy and Pansy went back into the dance floor. The girl named Sandy was going back to the Ravenclaw table, where her friends were, Mandy was sitting alone, she didn't look happy, the Hufflepuff boy must have turned her down.

They began to talk about more personal matters. No one was close to the group.

"Do we have to play the fun card longer? The music is nice, but you have to admit it, the costumes are ridiculous" said Nott

"Dumby idea, we have no choice but to follow them… And it's kind of dull without Tracy" said Harry

A group of Ravenclaw was arguing with Granger, she was slapped hard by the leader of the pack. An Asian girl, she was crying and went out of the Great hall. Harry's group witnessed the entire event, the other were too drowned to their candies or the music. The goblin started to sing a rather interesting song to Harry taste (Don't you from Simple minds.)

"Please, don't tell me you are going to go comfort her?" said Greengrass.

"Why not? It's not like, I'm interested to go out with her, more like I rather have her in our group. Having a brain is always useful" said Potter getting up and going to the door

Daphne let out a sigh "Alright, but I'm coming with you" Getting up as well

"No way, I'm staying alone on the table looking like one of the loners" said Nott getting up to follow them. And the group went on a hunt to help a potential ally, until the DADA teacher irrupted from outside with a terrible news.

"TROLL! THERE'S A TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!... I though, It would be better… tell you… first…" he said before collapsing.

The three went outside, the headmaster wanted to shoot to stop them, but they were already going to another corridor to the 3rd floor. After going through the stairs, there was a scream from the troll.

"I guess he didn't like the Slytherin hospitality" said Nott with a disgust watching the passing by Troll in the front.

"He went to the girl's bathroom!" said Daphne

" **Ho for fuck sake** " said Harry startling the other.

"You need to teach me how to speak Russian" said Nott

"Let's move" said Harry taking out his wand followed by his group.

After a dash to the girl's bathroom, they found the troll walking to the bathroom then stopped. There was a loud scream soon after. Harry went inside, the troll was smashing the toilets with his club. He knew a few spell to kill the troll and even maybe neutralize him, but it was dangerous to use them now, since the Headmaster would knew. He went for something simpler and versatile one.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" yelled Harry at the Club who was about to squash the poor Ravenclaw girl.

The club levitated, the troll was slightly confused on the sudden disappearance of his wooden club. He slowly lifted his head to where the club was. With a sudden move of the Wand of Harry, the Club smashed the troll head viciously, there was a loud crack soon after. The troll went limp on the floor not moving.

"Did you knock him out? How long until he regain consciousness?" said Granger slowly getting up from the corner of the bathroom.

"I think, he won't move ever again" said Nott approaching the body. He grabbed a stick and hit the troll head really hard. "Yep, he is dead, I wonder how a troll did get inside. Didn't the headmaster has some sort of security or witnesses to warn him?"

"That is actually an interesting question" said Regulus Black who was just behind them followed by McGonagall and Quirrell. "Which, I have one of my own. How come two student of first year were able to… kill an adult troll"

"I've underestimated the weight of the wooden club when I smashed the troll head with it" said simply Harry potter watching the floor.

"Interesting" said Regulus "Now will you explain to me, why did you tried to get rid of the troll on your own?"

"This is my fault, Professor Black, i was…" she didn't want to say that she was on the bathroom to cry "going to the bathroom, but when I wanted to get back to the great hall… the troll was there at the entrance"

"Well, you can say that you were lucky that the Slytherin were here to save you" Said McGonagall with a nonchalant tone obviously not believing her due to the fact that she was a mudblood and that Slytherin were anti-mudblood. She had a wound on her arm, but she quickly hide it under her robe before anyone could notice

"5 points each one of you for saving a fellow student, even though she is from another house. And you miss Granger, I'll advice you to be careful and please don't wander alone anymore" said Black getting back to his date at the Great hall followed by the other teachers.

"Ok, now please go back to the Great hall you 4, I'll take care of the troll" said Quirrell who was the last one on the area.

The following day, they were reading the Daily prophet news. There was an attack near Hogwarts, lot of losses from the ministry side while the death eaters only losses a few pawns. Malfoy was trying to pass a law to diminish the 'privilege' from muggleborn. A family was destroyed, a dark mark over London. There are even news from France, a full scale war between the light and the dark families across the country. Then a big owl went by and passed the Red October on the laps of Harry who unsealed it and read it.

"What does it say?" asked Nott

"Anger rising in the muggles, blood feuds between families in the central and eastern Europe. Victor Krum declined an offer from the annual winter ride. Muggles villages wipeout by the vampires and werewolves… And one strange news, a seer killed himself after predicting the rise of a dark lord?" said Harry

"10 galleon Trelawney will kill herself too" Joked Theo

"Okay, I'm in" said Davis with a grin

"Are you serious? Are you really betting on a teacher death?" asked Greengrass with a shocked look.

"Keep quiet, if the Gryffindor hear you, they will tell the teacher." Said Granger who sat down next to Harry.

"Good morning" said Potter grabbing his breakfast before class.

"Good morning, I wanted to thank you for last time" said Hermione

"No need to thank me, I just did what I had to do" said Harry

"No really, thank you, I know it…." Began Hermione

"Really Granger, no need to thank me" said Harry

"Can I call you Harry?" said Hermione a little hesitant

"Only if I can call you Hermione" said Harry who was now staring at an outraged Greengrass.

After that, Hermione went back on the Ravenclaw table with a smile. Greengrass had a furious look on her face. It was the only time now, he couldn't just back away. In a corridor half-way to the potion class, Potter grabbed Greengrass to an empty classroom and kissed her, at first she was surprised then returned the kiss. They stay glued for a total of 10 minutes before Daphne backed off a little. Her face was confused, she couldn't decide to either be happy for the kiss or angry about the Ravenclaw girl.

"We need her, Daph" said harry getting closer to Daphne "I would choose Granger as an ally over any Pureblood git"

"I know… I'm sorry for getting jealous" she said with her eyes glowing. "I shouldn't be, I'm not even your girlfriend"

"Well, how about making it official" said Harry taking her hand. "I rather have you has a girlfriend than any other"

Greengrass was watching Harry emerald eyes, she could only see the boy honesty. She smiled and nodded. They kissed again before getting out of the empty classroom. They both startled when they saw Davis and Nott waiting for them outside.

"It's about damn time you too!" said Nott

"You were not even a couple?" asked Davis who was listening to their conversation. "You two were so close during the past month, we assumed that you were…. Anyway, Potion class was cancelled, something happened at Hogsmeade, a Death Eater attack and there was lot of death"

"An attack that close?" said Greengrass

"All students are to remain on their common house" Davis and Nott pulled the other two and went their ways to the dungeons.

The student were studying, some were listening to a radio to get some news about what was happening. The older were chatting about Quidditch and girls, while girls where talking about Witch magazine and boys. While others were anxious, mostly from the first and second years.

"Well, looks like this is nothing serious" said a fifth year girl.

"Bha! Just a free day, just like when we were in first years" said another girl.

Harry went to his dorm, told the other, he was tired and would take a nap. The group followed him but was on studying instead of sleeping like him.

Well this is it! Chapter 6 done! Chapter 7 will be the beginning of Harry dad adventure to foreign countries. A necessary step for the upcoming chapter of Harry. I intend to stop the return of the Romanov to the 3rd book. The sequel will be rated M and will have be set in the Goblet of fire to… maybe the Half-blood prince.

AND a bonus, an idea for a dark Harry. I still need to think of a title and for the plot but here is a scene from it. This will be a rated M. It will start at the beginning of the Half-blood Prince.

 ** _Harry James Potter, the Golden boy just disarmed Dumbledore and was now having the old man at point blank. Draco Malfoy at his side. Dumbledore want to plead for his cause. Explaining what he had to do was for the greater good._**

 ** _"_** ** _Raping my mother was for the greater good?! CRUCIO!" Yelled Harry with a face full of murderous intent._**

 ** _Dumbledore was stroke hard by harry spell, he could feel the pure hatred that his former puppet had for him. Potter was gridding his teeth and on his hand was the Death Stick. Bellatrix entered the tower and was surprised to see Potter torturing the Headmaster._**

 ** _"_** ** _Harry, my godson, you did well, your father would be proud" giggled madly Bellatrix posting herself next to him._**

 ** _"_** ** _Just like your father" said Another Death Eater who was giggling_**

 ** _"_** ** _Uncle Sev, call the master, tell him that the puppeteer is defenseless"_**

 ** _Snape was just behind a pillar, he was observing the event without. He had agreed to kill Dumbledore himself. But with potter going to the other team, Voldemort wanted potter to capture Dumbledore and bring the old man to him._**

 ** _Snape didn't say anything but lifted his arm and touched with tip of his wand the dark mark._**

 ** _Soon after the Dark lord was in Hogwarts to the horror of Dumbledore._**

 ** _"_** ** _Well, done Harry, I couldn't ask more of my heir to return the favor to the one who destroyed what was precious to us" said the dark lord watching his nemesis who had a pain look on his face. Harry released the crucio_**

 ** _"_** ** _I told you long ago, old man, no matter what was your scheme. I would find a way to turn it against you. Last time you had me by surprise, if Lily potter didn't sacrifice herself to save his son from you, my daughter would have been still alive" said the Snake faced-man with a big grin._**

 ** _He slowly grabbed the old man throat and lifted him in the air._**

 ** _"_** ** _Soon, you will pay for everything you have destroyed for a fable such as the 'golden age' of yours. I will destroy everything that your lies has implanted in the wizarding world old man. I will reduce to dust all of your precious Phoenix order, I will make sure that your lies of vanquishing Grindewald will go public. "_**

 ** _"_** ** _You still have not…." But before Dumbledore could finish his sentence, the dark lord snapped his neck, killing the old man instantly._**

 ** _Everyone was giggling, harry was the one who did not. He used a spell on the lifeless body of the old man, decapitating him. Bellatrix was stunned, the other death eater were horrified just like Draco Malfoy was. Harry grabbed the head and apparated into the ministry. The guards were pointing their wand to the intruder, before losing all strength and will after seeing the old man head hanging in Harry Potter left hand. Soon after the other death Eater were appearing next to Potter with Voldemort in front of them._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sonorus... Dear Ministry of magic, today, I claim what rightfully is mine! You have two choice pledge an oath to me or die like the old fool" said Voldemort._**

 ** _Harry launched the head of Dumbledore to the statue of the main hall. A pike soon formed which stabbed the head. No one moved, the Minister of Magic was stunned to see Harry potter next to Voldemort. Umbridge was very anxious, she knew the young boy would go after her, after what she has done to him during her time in Hogwarts._**


	8. Chapter 7 : A ghost from the past

Disclaimer : As Always! Gotta Curse them all!... No? Okay... Every original characters belongs to JKR.

A/U : Sorry for the 'LONG' delay, i had some issue with health during the summer. But everything is fine now.

So... Next chapter coming next week or sooner ^^

"English"

" **Slavic** "

" _Spanish_ "

Harry Potter was dreaming, in his dream, he had a violin with him, he played a Russian music with ease. The tempo was slow and gave a rather patriotic feeling to it. There was a shadow not far from him who was listening to his song. There was no singing just playing. Suddenly there was more shadow getting closer to him, the shadows were dancing around him. One figure got out of the shadow, it was his dead grandfather.

"Old man?" said Harry

"Harry, my grandson, you play it marvellously" said the old man named Fleamont Potter

Harry couldn't stop playing for some reason, the tempo went darker. The old man was looking sad, like he was reminded of some horrors from his past.

"This song you are playing, was played by an old pal of mine. He died during the patriotic war. World War 2. I was drafted in the red army, went to visit some family member in Russia when the Germans invaded Russia."

"Where is he now?" said Harry

"Somewhere, I don't know. He might be with his family somewhere in the heavens" said old man.

"Am I dead?" said Harry a little anxious by this weird dream.

"No, you are not. I'm just a ghost, I'll leave soon. I wanted to see my grandson one last time" said the grandfather.

"And who are these guys?" said Harry pointing at the shadows still dancing.

"Those who heard this song during when they were alive and were attracted to your music"

The Russian boy woke up, the three were chatting, but he couldn't hear them. They were whispering to not wake him up. He transfigured a Violin and a bow. He remembered the song from his dream and started playing. He needed to play it before forgetting it. The three were startled and watch him until he went for the last note.

"Wow that was... Unique… was that a Russian song?" asked Davis

"I've dreamed about it, wanted to play it once before I forget it" said Harry.

James Potter: the Hogsmeade event

It was a nice day, the blue sky, no clouds, a nice breeze and that was a good start for James Potter. He was on a track of one of the bounty hunters. His name was Dolohov, a traitor of the USSR, he was now a lackey for Lord Voldemort. The guy was nervous, he might have heard that James was tracking him. James hide his presence with a Russian Illusion spell, the one used by the Russian wizard-operatives to hide themselves from muggles and foreigners wizard. Dolohov was having a chat with some shady people behind a wall next to an Inn, the three broomstick Inn. James entered a nearby house and walked upstairs without getting noticed by the old wizard living inside, opened a window and went to the roof, not forgetting to close the window behind him. He should have took his invisible cloak but he gave the cloak to his son for protection.

At the death eater meeting….

Dolohov was in his black trenchcoat and his wand was on his hands. The rituals was almost ready, a ritual of blood to summon inferius using the corpses that are buried deep below this town. It was originally a graveyard. The Dark lord want to send a message to all the others that he is back to take what is his by right. For too long, he let these warlords do as they pleased, now the time had come for a full-scale war against the Light army of Dumbledore.

" **What is the meaning of this Dolohov? You have no right to ask the help of House Black-Simonov to this foolishness against the old goat** " Said a dark figure in a cloak

"Ha! Bellatrix! How is the life with in Ukraine?" asked Dolohov

The cloak vanished and Lady Bellatrix was furious that this lowlife spoke to her like her equals.

"Who do you think you are? I should kill you right this instant" said Bellatrix

" **Calm down, honey** " said another cloaked figure.

A small rat was eating some bread crust while watching this meeting from the other side of the backyard of the Three Broomstick. If the death eater were paying a closer attention, they could see the rat had a symbol of a dagger on his left eye. The rat felt the presence of another one, but this one was under an illusion spell, the death eater couldn't see him, but he could approach them silently. The rat was now seeking a better area to listen to them and get a closer look to this newcomer.

"Did you bring him? Asked Dolohov

"Of course" said the cloaked man

The man was Arthur Weasley, one of the Dumbledore lackey. He was in deep trouble, he knew it and he knew the risk of his mission to spy on Dolohov. The man was last seen in Romania, he was sent there by Dumbledore. He never knew why, he was sent there, maybe it was because he started questioning Dumbledore plans for 'greater good'. Bellatrix sudden appearance was a surprise, there was rumors of her death. No matter, he was going to die and his mind the last memory would be for his family. He accepted his fate but couldn't help feel hatred toward Dumbledore.

"Ha! Arthur Weasley" said Dolohov "a pleasure to finally get a closer look to you"

Arthur just glare at him. A pitiful move that Dolohov couldn't help but laugh.

The rat was now getting out of the area, he had to warn his organisation that an attack by Voldemort would come here.

James watched the rat going through the alley without being spotted by the death eaters. The rat reminded him of his old friend, Peter Pettigrew, the guy was presumed dead. James decided to contact Sirius to get some help, something fishy was going to happens.

But on another area in the village, the rat morphed into Peter Pettigrew and he apparated away to an unknown location.

James was about to get his broken glass to get Sirius then some earthquake happened, soon after some corpse started to emerge from the ground. One of them grabbed the foot of James, his first reaction was get away from the grip and apparated away to his home.

Bellatrix had a bloodied dagger, the body of Arthur was on ground, his throat sliced. Dolohov conjured the Dark Mark above the city. Soon after a volley of fireballs fell on the villages, the villagers didn't know what hit them. First they were attacked by a large number of zombies then the dark mark appeared followed by fireballs that turned to be cloaked people in black garment hurling killing curse at everything that was alive. A group of Aurors apparated in the villages fighting these cloaked people. The battle was fierce but the aurors were not fighting the typical death eater, these men were using Italian, Spanish, Portuguese and Slavic curse. Another group of wizard apparated on the roof of buildings, they too had cloak but were wearing grey clothes. The grey ones jumped on the ground a fought the dark ones. The aurors didn't know how to react to the newcomers but the fight was on their side now.

"Something is off" said James…

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius hurling another red sparks at the black ones.

"I don't see inferi… They were every…"

Before James could finish his sentence, some corpses fell on the ground from the rooftop and hands emerged from the ground to grab the feet of the aurors. The aurors formation was in panic, in the confusion, Bellatrix killed 3 with the killing curse before she was hurled to a wall of brick by a grey one. Bellatrix had blood on her mouth, she apparated on another area of the villages and continued to control the corpses. The grey used killing curses against the dark ones, 5 had fallen followed by 2 others. Peter Pettigrew was the one who hurled Bellatrix out saving his Sirius Black life.

"Red team! Secure the three broomstick and get the people out of here! Blue team and Green team with me! There are people trapped near the Hogs head Inn." Ordered Sirius quickly followed by a dozen of wizard. Zonko shop was sliced in two by an overpowered cutting curse. Honeydukes was a big piles of rubbles. Lot of buildings were on fire, some were open due to an explosions, lot of corpse on the ground. The battle lasted for half an hour before the death eaters and their minions retreated. The greys had lost 2 men in the fight, while the dark ones had huge losses.

Peter Pettigrew was levitating their fallen comrades and apparated them to their secret base. Peter Pettigrew was still in the area waiting for Sirius and his men to approach them. But it was James who approached them first.

"Who are you people" said James pointing his wand directly to the cloaked Peter.

"Someone from your past" said Peter giggling the way he used to when they were at school.

"Peter?" said James recognizing the giggle.

"The one and only" said Peter revealing his now slim face with a large tattoo on his face.

James dropped his wand and hugged his lost friend. The last time he had heard news of his friend, he was supposed to be dead. Sirius who recognized Peter also hugged him.

"I thought you were dead mate!" said Sirius

"No, I was saved by these people" said Peter " _get back to the base_ "

The 4 of the remaining greys apparated away.

"Who are these people" asked James

"I can't tell you, if I do, I will have to kill you" joked Peter.

That was very out of characters for Peter, James lifted his eyebrow while Sirius had a shocked expression.

"Ha, come on, can I do a bad joke for once?" said Peter.

15 minute after the battle

Peter was sitting at one of the table in the Hogs head inn, few broken windows, a large hole on the entrance. And he was having some tea with his old friends. Medics and Nurses were tending the wounded, outside enforcer were on the village patrolling the town and the aurors were sent back at the ministry.

"Now, tell us…" began Sirius

"My organisation are tracking dangerous people. We operate in South America, western and eastern Europe." Said Peter. He could have said they operated in Asia too but he had to limit the information he could give them.

"That very vague" said James

"Understand me that I can't give you all the details" said Peter

"By the way mate, you have lost a lot of pounds" said Sirius

"Well, in extreme temperature, the fat tend to liquefy and evaporate" joked Peter.

James lifted his eyebrow again, while Sirius just sighed at the failed joke attempt.

"I thought that was water, not fat" said a mediwizard who was listening to the conversation

"Whatever" said a wounded witch.

Enforcers wanted to take Peter in Custody but Sirius objected. James returned home, there was a call for a special session at the Wizengamot. Lily was preparing to go, but James wanted to see it for himself.

"Did something happen? "asked Lily

"Yeah, we got an attack on Hogsmeade" said James, but lily didn't understand why he was happy about it. "An old friend, helped us stop it"

"Who?" asked Lily who was helping husband get his Wizengamot attire.

"It was peter, the guy lost a lot of pounds" said James adjusting his hat. Lily hugged his back

"Well, now be careful" said Lily before letting his husband go that meeting.

Dumbledore was presiding, this was a special session. He didn't like having to quit the school without protection even for a brief moment. But this was a matter of emergency, the dark lord was back, a war was happening in the north between the loyalist to Voldemort and the Dark families who see in Voldemort as a filthy half-blood Pretender. Dumbledore was staring at Lucius Malfoy, he was nervous, he was sweating a lot. He saw that James was talking a lot with the Greengrass patriarch, Talbert. So the potter would make the grey family their allies? Fine, but soon, they will all be on the light. For the greater good…

"It has to be…" said Dumbledore.

"Pardon me, sir, did you say something?" asked Amelia bones.

"Hmm? Ah no, just me talking to myself" said Dumbledore with a wink.

"It is official now, my daughter is dating your son" said Talbert.

"Really? He talked a lot about your daughter on the letter, I though, he would wait until 3rd or 4th year before doing his move." Said James with a half-smile.

"We could solidify this alliance if we can betroth them" said Talbert "and to be honest with you, this Lucius Malfoy want my daughter to marry his son Draco, I've seen the boy. I really don't want to have him as my step-son. If that was the only case… "

"Well, we are going in the northern land soon for the international flying race, we will ask them, if they want this" said James.

"The flying race? You mean that banned sport called Broom Race? North of Russia, I presume?" said Talbert

"Yes, and we have another surprise for my son there" said James.

They stopped talking, the session was about to start. Dumbledore as Chief Warlock was enumerating the event of the day. Surrender of 2 death eater warlords, events from Hogsmeade and the disappearance of Cornelius Fudge.

"But before we continue, let's have a minute of silence of one of our colleague that was savagely murdered earlier today. Arthur Weasley" said Dumbledore. "His belongings will go to their trusted friends. James and Lily Potter as cited on this letter."

James lifted his eyebrow, he always knew that the Weasley would turn to the Bones. Not to them, not after an absence of almost 10 years. This must be another machination of the old man. Talbert wanted to ask something but James told him he would tell him everything after this.

"Now, lets the prisoners enter" Said Dumbledore to 2 enforcer at the entrance.

The prisoners were Rabastan Lestranges and Elfias Nott were both handcuffed. The enforcer were pointing their wands to them for more security. Rabastan Lestranges was placed on the middle of the room in a cell.

"Rabastan Lestranges, you are accused of forming minor wizards to a war against the ministry of Magic, being a death eater loyal to the Dark Lord, Voldemort" a lot of people were doing noise when they heard the name. "And the murder of numerous muggle families. Do you plead guilty?"

"Not guilty! To both of the forming the army and murdering muggles! I never did such thing!" hissed Rabastan

"You wife did, so in the book of laws, it's just as like, you doing it" Said Amelia Bones

"I'm divorced! That wicked witch went to Eastern Europe only to tell me that she found someone more 'matched' with her. I can give you all the memory you want to prove that I never formed an army" said Rabastan showing were his ring should be.

"The court will deliberate if it sufficient for you to be exonerated of these crimes." Said Dumbledore.

There was a lot of talking between the members of the Wizengamot. The chatting lasted for 15 minutes until Dumbledore started speaking again.

"Rabastan Lestrange, for the murders of muggle families. Not Guilty. For the formation of minors to warfare. With the proof of your memories. Not Guilty. For being a Death Eater… Guilty. You are sentenced to 20 years in the Azkaban Prison." Said Dumbledore

"Lucky bastard" whispered Nott to himself

The second one was Nott. He was charged the same accusation but he pleaded guilty.

"For these crimes, you are sentenced to 150 years in the Azkaban Prison. You will be put with the Carcass curse. The curse will only let you die after finishing your sentence."

Nott was having a defeated look. This was worse than death or the dementor Kiss. The prisoners were escorted to the entrance and be transferred to Azkaban. Soon after, an Auror entered the room and went to Dumbledore directly whispering him something before going back to the entrance.

"Now, before we continue. Let have a pause of 15 minute shall we" said Dumbledore before excusing himself.

Greengrass and Potter went outside of the courtroom too. They were thirsty, so they went to a stand and ordered 2 coffee with 2 cup of tea. Sirius was already there having a chat with his Wife Amelia.

"So when is Daedalus coming to school?" asked James to Sirius

"Next year" said Amelia

"Actually we were discussing in to either let our son enter Hogwarts or maybe Durmstrang." Said Sirius.

"Ha, yes Durmstrang. A nice school" Said Talbert.

"I don't think we know each other" said Sirius presenting his hand.

"Talbert of House Greengrass" said the Greengrass Patriarch shaking hand with Sirius

"Sirius of the noble House of Black" Said Sirius following the noble ways for now.

The party chatted for 10 minutes. Until the break was over and they had to return in the Court. Sirius returned to his post.

Malfoy returned last, he was having a cup of tea close to the stand. He had heard of their chatting. So the Potter were not in league with the old Goat. Maybe this was a chance for him to slip away from the Dark Lord grasp and join a new alliance. He would have his son befriend Potter. After all this is just business told himself Lucius.

After 2 hours, the Wizengamot meeting ended. James was exhausted, Talbert said his good bye to the party and went home. James also said his good bye to the Black family. but before he could apparate, he was being interrupted by Lucius Malfoy.

"Mister Potter, could I get a meeting during the week?" said the Malfoy Patriarch.

"A meeting with me?" said James not sure of how to react.

"Yes, will this Sunday be okay? Your house?" said Malfoy.

"Of course" said James, Strange that a dark family would ask a meeting with a family labelled 'light'.

Now as mentioned to the last chapter. A small bonus.

The dual of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

Earlier during October – Hogwarts

Ronald Weasley was following Harry. While Harry had a meeting with an elf to get the location of the room of requirement. But before he could get to him, a certain red head irrupted in front of him. His wand on his hand and the two other Gryffindor blocking the way of retreat. He had to fight them but he didn't want to get the attention of Dumbledore now. It was too soon.

"Well, well. Potter is alone. No snake to save you this time" said Ron

"Wow. Nice plan Peperoni, now what do you want?" said Harry

"Nothing, just to kick your arse. As promised" said Ron getting his wand ready.

"Alone? Or you will get a Handicap match with the ones behind me? Said Harry.

"I can handle you myself anytime!" Hissed Ron Angrily "Rictus Sempra!"

Harry got his wand out and deviated to the spell to the guy named Cormac. The guy was on the ground laughing loudly before Dean tried a counter-spell on him. But he messed up his wand movement and knocked-out Cormac. Ron yelled at Dean Thomas to be careful and yelling him names.

"Expelliarmus!" said Harry the spell didn't touch the wand. The spell hit Ron on the stomach then was hurled to 5 meter away in the long corridor. Ron had a bloodied nose, he was now angrier and unleashed a green lighted spell. Harry caught the spell with his wand.

"Nice imitation" Said Harry to Ron "Diarrhea curse… strangely looks like a killing curse"

He unleashed it to Dean Thomas who rushed out to the bathroom. He was now alone against Harry Potter. He simply turned back and went on another way.

"You think, you can save your mudblood traitor mother?" said Ron

Harry Potter stopped moving, his was waving his wand menacingly. Trashing him was something he could handle easily but talking about his family was another thing.

"Or that sister of yo…." But before Ron could finish. Harry had unleashed a Slavic Cruciatus curse. Ron was screaming in pain, he felt his skin being burned by acid.

"Don't talk about my family…" said Harry glaring at Ron.

"Or what? You are going to be the good death eater and kill me?" mocked Ron.

"Kill you? You are not worth the hassle. There are fate worse than death!" Said harry before punching his face with a good right followed by a good left. He finished him by hurling him a class room, where he landed to the teacher desk. Ron had a bloodied mouth and was not moving.

At this moment, an elf irrupted to him. Harry talked to the elf before ordering him to send Ron Weasley to the Infirmary. Something strange happened after the elf vanish, the blood on the ground was absorbed by the wand of Harry Potter. Having a tight grip on it he repaired the destroyed door and broken tables before going back to the dungeons.


	9. Chapter 8 : The new alliance

Disclaimer : All original characters are from JKR, the rest is MINE! MINE!

"English"

" **Slavic** "

That night, Harry potter was having a nightmare. Nott was there to wake him up.

"Hey, you okay?" Asked Nott

"I don't know" said Harry who was sweating.

"Why don't we go to the forbidden wood for some running" suggested Nott

"Running? Do you have clothe for it? I mean, it's going to be hard running with that uniform" said Harry, he had muggle clothes, but he didn't know if Nott had some clothes for running.

"Well, I can just transfigure this" he said turning his pajama into clothe fitting for a running.

Both went outside, it was chilly outside. But not enough to keep snow from melting. Hagrid was tending to some weird looking horses in the woods. Both didn't interrupt them.

"Crazy guy, isn't?" said nott.

"What do you mean?" said Harry.

"Well brushing over imaginary stuff, didn't you see him doing that hand movement? There was nothing there" said Nott.

Harry didn't respond, because he did see something. Dark skinned horses looking like skeleton. He couldn't be crazy isn't?

Northern Russia – Archangelsk –Catacombs

" **Ha! Yasha* Romanov, my friend. It's good to see you** " said a man wearing a military uniform greeting his friend

" **Good to see you too, Dmitriev** " said James Potter

Dimitri was a good friend of James Potter, he used to be part of a commando and it was demobilize a few month ago. Veteran of some wars, went into Afghanistan as an adviser. Wizard who wanted to fight for their country went mostly into the muggle part of the Soviet Army. Only the best were selected to be part of the wizards brigades of the soviet forces. And things were getting uglier every day. Muggle news were talking about some Coup d'état being in preparation. Might be just some random rumors like always since the beginning of the year. Dimitri went into hiding from the KGB, he was suspected to be a spy for the American government. Well, he couldn't just go outside and claim his innocence, he had to protect the secrecy of the wizarding world. He used that opportunity to reopen this sealed vault from the Russian empire era. It was deserted, vast cavern just below the city. They needed a hideout, they found one of them.

" **I will contact the others and call them here. There a rumours of a dark creatures roaming in Bulgaria. They used the same spell as the one used in that village in Great Britain**." Said Dimitri

" **Ha yes, I'll would like you to send Yakovitch on Romania to ask the help of our vampire friend** " said James

" **You mean the royal family of Transylvania? I guess we will need 10 thousand gold for that. Vampire don't like being visited by mortals, unless they pay a fee** " said Dimitri

" **Don't worry, I will send friend** " said James before taking out a dagger a reciting a formula. He portkeyed back to Potter Manor.

Dimitri listened to the silence of the vast caverns for a while before being interrupted by a strange man…

Potter Manor – England

Lily was doing a dinner with Daisy, she was sad, because she missed her big brother. James went inside the house. Daisy stopped helping his mom to crash on his dad stomach. The force of the tackle almost made James trip.

"Hey, I just went out for a few days" said James

"I still miss you, I feel like…"said Daisy before sobbing

"Hey, hey. Nothing going to happen to daddy." Said James to comfort his daughter.

The elves helped James to get up and went to the kitchen to help their mistress who was preparing a special dish. Soon after, an owl was knocking on the window in the living room. Daisy went to great it. The owl was made of pure black and had wound on his left eye, he gave the letter to daisy before going flying back to wherever he came from.

"A letter from the Greengrass" said Daisy

"Give it to your father" said Lily who was preparing the table.

"Give it to me" said Yuri the elf "I'm going to see the master"

Daisy reluctantly gave the letter to Yuri before, but it was an important matter. And she knew there was thing that she was better not knowing. Thing were going to messy, she felt it. Call it a feminine intuition. Lily had the same feeling, he told James about it. But, he didn't have the time to look into it. There was a meeting later today with the Malfoy Patriarch. Lucius would be here at 6PM. Yuri was tasked to look at the house and be prepared to extract the family in a safe place if thing were to get ugly. James didn't want to take any chance.

Lucius Malfoy came earlier, followed by his elf named Dobby. He knocked at door two time, Yuri opened the door and invited them to the living room where James was reading the letter to pass the time. Daisy was on her room getting ready if something were to happen. Lucius was smiling, admiring finally the potter Manor.

"Beautiful house" said Lucius. James felt offended, this was hardly a house but a very big manor with multiple rooms. But he didn't say anything about the misplaced comment of his host.

"Mister Malfoy, how may I help you, today?" said the Potter Patriarch.

"Ho, I'm just here for a proposition. Lord Potter. Call it an alliance between the rich house of Malfoy and the noble house of Potter" said Lucius.

"You have all of my attention, Lord Malfoy" said James who stopped reading his letter.

Lucius hand went into his side pocket and came a parchment and cigar. He put down the parchment in the desk and lit his cigar. He enjoyed the cigar, it had a delicious vanilla smell to it.

"So what is this about?" asked James who ordered Yuri to bring some scotch.

"Simply a treaty of non-aggression between our houses. You see, there is a war coming, and I rather not have the potter house labeled as my enemy." Said Lucius, he couldn't go directly to an alliance, his son had a power feud with the potter heir. He had to play it safe, he could always get the alliance later.

"A war you say?" said James "How much do you know about this war?"

"I know that you know who is getting his army back. I also know that my half-sister Bellatrix is the one who killed Lord Weasley and has a member of my family, even though we hated each other. I have to amend of avenging him, the Weasley don't even know that we are very close cousin." said Lucius Malfoy.

"That is interesting" said James, Malfoy and Weasley, two name, one family. He wanted to know more. "But, I still find it hard to believe you"

"My… Our family come from a very ancient wizard house dating back to the founding of the Roman Empire. We were known as the Patricians, I'm from the wizard branch. The Weasley were the first to come to England. While the Malfoy stayed a time in Normandy, until you know the Normands went for British islands. "Explained Lucius

"So you are saying that you are from an imperial bloodline?" said James

"Yes and no. It was a republic, we were more of a bourgeois class back in the time. Well before the first emperor" said Lucius. "Or that's what my grandfather taught me when he was still alive"

Daisy Potter Room

Daisy was playing with his music box, it was a small magic box. Yuri the elf was in his assassin black garment. He was next to the window, watching the wood and the garden for any movement. Daisy was playing with her toys and was about to write a letter to Harry.

Living room – Potter Manor

"I see, this is merely a peace agreement until one of the party break it" said James

"Well, I don't plan of breaking it. I can't afford two front in the political struggle in the Wizengamot or…" but Lucius didn't finish his sentence.

"Deal" said James shaking the hand with the Malfoy.

No one knew, but that day an alliance between powerful families was signed between the ancient and noble Potter and the mighty and wealthy Malfoy. Soon after, Lucius went home using his elf to apparat away. James was in front of the window drinking the remaining scotch in his glass. Yuri was watching from a shadow.

"You can lower your guard Yuri, a storm is coming. I can feel it" said James

"I feel it too master… Shouldn't we warn Harry about the peace treaty and what is coming?" said Yuri.

"I will tell him when the holydays will come. I think, he is going to like his gift" said James

Hogwarts – Great Hall – few days later

Harry Potter was doing his homework with his group. Herbology was a pain for him, but he had the help of one of the brightest witch of the school. Just a few weeks and it was the holydays. He couldn't wait, his sister told him about 'a surprise'. When his parents make him a surprise, it's always something big. Going to see the Broom race? The International wizarding dual tournament? A trip to Japan maybe? The last one would be nice, he always wanted to find a shadow magic master. They were called ninja by the muggles, they used mind altering magic to be nearly undetectable. That skill would be very useful for him, or that what he was going to do anyway after school, this summer. But not today, today was a special day between his rival Draco and him. A truce between both houses, these kind of event were always specials, one was the dual in front of everyone. He had a group, Draco had one and 2 leaders can't co-exist in the same group. So one had to lose the fight in order to make the truce came in effect. Well, in ancient times these duals were to death but Deathmatch are banned from England since 1600s.

Everyone were on the great hall, there would be no dinner and Teacher Flitwick was the judge of the dual. There was a large and round table on the center of the great Hall. Draco was on left side, while Harry was on the right side. Both were wearing their respective gear of duals. Usually this kind of event doesn't attract a lot of people only the people concerned, but everyone from the school were watching this event. The Gryffindor were expecting some blood in the dual, Ronald and his minions strangely were silent, Ron had a defeated look on his face. The twins were not better and only prefect from Gryffindor, Percy Weasley was not fazed.

"For this dual, we have two wizard from important wizarding house to clear their… difficulties. For this dual, there will be 5 round, the one who will win 3 round will be the winner of this dual" said Flitwick. "So there will be no curse, jinx, charms that could do harm one of the duelist. Duelist on your post!"

Harry was wearing a dragonskin breastplate with an Acromentula silk Scarf, Draco was wearing an Acromentula Silk armor with goblin made gloves and they were good at deflecting most of the curse and jinx. No harm yes, but there was no law about weapons like daggers and swords. Harry had 10 throwing knife under his robes and dagger under his sleeve. He was curious what Draco secret weapon was. The tension was high, no one was breathing for 3 second and you could hear the wind passing through the doors of the great hall.

"On my mark, after I activated the runes of protection, you will begin the session" said Flitwick

The runes were all around the table, a measure of protection by the headmaster, he knew how powerful Harry Potter was. Pillars of light emerged from the ground and surrounded the round table under small half sphere before their vanished.

"Begin!" yelled Flitwick

Draco was the first to use a curse on Harry, the curse hit the rune shield. Harry side stepped on the right and launched a basic jinx in rapid succession. 2 paralysis jinx hit Draco on the leg and arm. His glove glowed of a yellow light, his arm and legs were functional again.

"Interesting" said Harry.

"Everte Statum" yelled Draco. This time again harry side stepped and spell missed his target.

Harry side stepped again giving Draco a hard time to aim and shoot his spell. Well, this is not going to be easy, he had to use some of the Slavic magic to win this. And having Dumbledore was not good, this could lead him to believe he was a dark wizard and he would be at his back for the following years.

"Expulso!" yelled harry, the spell hit Draco on left side, Draco crashed on the shield. The first win was on Harry.

Draco got up and was now having an amused face, his unbuttoned one his glove. Did this meant that Draco was now serious? Both went to their original post waiting for the signal to begin the second round.

"Begin!" yelled Flitwick

Draco used the reducto curse on the ground, the wood of the round table shattered, hundred tiny sharp piece of wood were levitating. Draco was using his unbuttoned glove to control them, he used them as a shield.

Harry couldn't approach him and the spell would be intercepted, so he had to play the same tactics. He levitated his throwing knives with his wand.

" **Transform** " said harry, the 10 knives morphed into metallic wolves, all of them had feral look.

4 wolves attacked the wood shield of Draco, while 6 were watching Harry back. The wolves were about to touch the wood shield when Draco disappeared.

"Everte statum!" yelled Draco from… behind him?

Harry was projected to the rune shield. Thus giving the victory to Draco Malfoy. This was very similar to the shadow step used by ninja. He made a copy of it, the light step.

"You like that potter?" said Draco.

Everyone were excited by this dual event, there is no way a first year would know all of these spell. But with the shadow of war, it made the wizard society to be prepared to any kind of event thus teaching high advanced spells to their children. Draco used the specter apparition, it was silent and very useful. The rune shield protected the student from the spell of the duelist inside the shield, but it worked both ways. The anti-apparition jinx of the school had no effect inside the rune shield. Both were going to assist to a deadly exchange.

"On my mar…" but before Flitwick could finish, the two duelist just disappeared from everyone vision, but they could hear violent metal clash, scratch and explosion.

This time Draco was knocked out, harry had a dagger on his left arm while the right was bloodied. The gloves were harder than normal steel. Flitwick wanted to interrupt the shield when Draco got up.

"How did you manage that?" said Draco

"Potter Secret" said Harry bowing to Draco showing respect. Draco couldn't let go of this, he wanted to play it usual, but it was not the time for it. He bowed back.

"I didn't know you could show Respect! Malfoy!" yelled Finnigan.

"Shut up, monkey-face" said Parkinson

But before they could continue arguing, the duel was on the fourth round. And both were exhausted from the third round. The scenario was repeating, but in a slower pace, everybody were in awe, Draco was using melee attacks with his goblin gloves and used spell on the others to distract harry from the gloves. Harry blocked all the sharp edge goblin glove with his daggers while using the protego charm with his wand. When Draco used the specter apparition, Harry used the light step to apparate next to Draco trying to give him a knocking punch with his left hand.

The blond boy didn't expect this from the Russian boy, he was clearly not a show off, unlike what he thought of him. It was clear to him that he would not be victorious of this dual, his opponent was not only more powerful, but used tactics to counter him almost instantly. What was this boy been doing in Russia?

"Surrender, Malfoy. My next move might be too close to your death" said Harry

"A Malfoy never surrender without a fight" Said Malfoy

The next move was just as Harry said, when Malfoy used his specter move again, the next thing was a dagger nearly chopping him. Harry stopped the blade just a few millimeter from Draco neck. He was in a tight spot, he could use it again but he would get the dagger on his neck again. He couldn't think about another spell, move or feint to get away from that dagger.

"I surrender" said Draco.

The auditory was not breathing at all, they were surprised, shocked by all the move, both of them were using the dual. Flitwick had his mouth open, the other teacher were shocked, only the headmaster was not fazed.

"I declare Harry Potter-Romanov the winner of this Dual!" claimed Flitwick.

The Slytherin were about to cheer for harry, but the dual was not exactly over. Harry lend a hand to Draco, if Draco lend his, he would step from the power struggle and be the side-arm of Harry Potter. This would mean, his group of friends would be implemented into Harry circle as minions.

Draco friends were all expecting for him to turn his offer down. But they were shocked to see him actually accept to shake hand with him. The power struggle on the Slytherin house was now over. A new era would began, but that would wait after holidays.

Arkhangelsk – Northern Russia

James was back to the house of his friend. The guy had some wounds on his face.

" **What happened?** " said James to Dimitri

" **Just an old friend greeting him** " said an black hooded figure that was levitating next to him

James got his wand out, aiming at the black figure.

" **Ho, come on Yasha, you don't greet old friends that way?** " said the hooded figure.

" **We certainly don't bloody their face like that** " said James getting ready to use the killing curse.

The hooded figure took out his hood and revealed his face. It was a woman, but the voice…

" **Not what you expected right?** " said the woman with the masculine voice. She tapped her neck with the wand and her voice changed. " **Is it better now?** "

"…. **Yes… Now, who are you?** " said James still not convinced.

" **Dasha Simonov, I'm a vampire. I saved your friend from death a few days ago** " said the lady.

" **You can lower your wand Yasha, without her, I would be dead** " said Dimitri

" **Tell me what happened** " said James

" **The vampires… they joined the forces of a dark lord, we have other reports in Egypt, china, Brazil and the united states"** said Dimitri. " **I'm not sure, but the tombs were opened and the undead are not found anywhere. We need to go see Salim to get more info. I was about to do that after our meeting but I was attacked.** "

" **And that is where I entered. I killed the assassin and saved your friend ass. My clan leader was assassinated by his eldest son. The bastard was used like a slave by that crazy English bitch. If only I could get my hand on her neck, I would be able to turn the clan against him, but alone I can't do it** " said the lady with an angry face showing his vampire traits, white skin with black veins, black eyes and very sharp looking teeth.

" **If we have lost the vampires, we will need the werewolves then** " said James.

" **They already are on that English dark Lord side** " said Dasha still angry.

James was now thinking, if he couldn't rally any of these, he would have to go to others areas to get other allies. He could always try with the desert people called djinns. Or maybe the Anubis priest order, they are a strong assassin group of wizard from the time of ancient Egypt. At least one of them could wipe out the dark lord associates in Egypt soil.

" **Okay, pack your stuff Dimitri, we are going to Egypt** " said James

" **Say what**?" said Dimitri

" **And you think, you can get help there?** " said Dasha laughing regaining more humans traits.

" **You would be surprised** " said James

A/N : Yasha is the Russian equivalent for James. Thank you of your attention.


	10. Chapter 9 - First step - The Dark Seed

Disclaimer : Like always, Potter not mine, story mine, so is Horus the peregrine falcon.

"Talking"

" _Italian_ "

" **Russian** "

Horus was flying above the castle, it was chilly out there. He couldn't stay there for long. Harry Potter was walking outside with his Girlfriend while being followed by Theodore and Tracy. Malfoy was not pleased to be the second-in-command. At least he was not followed by idiots, well except maybe for Hermione Granger, that mudblood was something he wouldn't tolerate if he was the leader of the pack. But he was the second in command now.

"So Potter, do you have a name for your group?" asked Malfoy in his well-tailored winter clothes.

"No" said Harry.

The group was going to an area close to the black lake. Frozen, they could walk on it, Daphne wanted to do some ice skating. Harry, just wanted to use his ice skate again, been a long time since he had the chance to use them. Draco brought some books for his homework, Hermione did the same and tagged with Draco to study with him.

"Can I sit next to you?" asked Hermione.

"Hmm hmm" said Draco. He didn't want to ruin his friendship with Harry now, the boy was very fond on that mudblood. Well, he admitted, she would be gorgeous later and that she was very smart for her age. Harry was helping Daphne stay balanced in the ice. Tracy had the same difficulties as Daphne, but Theo was not as skilled like Harry, both of them tried to stay balanced, yet they crashed. The group fell on a laughter, even the studying group was laughing.

It was moment of peace, only a few weeks before the holidays.

Egypt – Cairo

It was damn hot in the city and James was sweating in his winter clothing.

" **I should have changed before using the portkey** " said James

" **Da, I should have too** " said Dimitri

" **Tsss… I hate this warm weather. At least in the cold, I can see my prey** " said Dasha

At the other side of the city…

Salim was doing an experimentation on a new potions. It was an essay of a healing potion that can restore broken limbs and replenish blood. Theoretically, it would be harmless even without being wounded, but he couldn't be sure. The last ingredient was making bubbles on the cauldron when suddenly an explosion occurred, half of the building was wide open. Salim was on the wall, under a pile of rubbles.

"Maybe I added too much Scorpion venom…" said Salim getting out of the rubbles.

The Nekomimi who witnessed the explosion, went to pull out his master from the rubbles.

Nekomimi are half-human half-cat, the name originated from Japan, but here they were known has the daughter of Bast, the god cat. They were used as slave, the same way has elves are used in England.

"Try to be careful next time, master" said the Persian cat-girl.

"I'll try" said Salim.

There was a door knock, one of the other cat girls answered the door.

"Someone named James Potter wish to speak to you master" Said blue skinned Cat girl

"Let him in, Satel" said Salim

Dimitri was surprised to see Japanese beast-people here. So was Dasha, only James was the only one to not be surprised. Salim was still dusting off his clothes, when one of the maid pulled out a glass of water with ice. Salim accepted the glass and drank that.

"So, what can I do for you my friend" said Salim inviting them to sit on the table on the next room. The cat girl were doing some repairs on the big hole on the house.

"We need answer, we've heard some news about mercenaries here doing work for a dark lord in England" said James

"James, if I knew something about it, I would have sent you a letter as soon as possible. My contacts are busy right now, they are trying to stop the order of Anubis from joining the ranks some foreigner dark lord" said Salim

"Also, we are looking for allies against that said dark lord" tried Dimitri.

Salim stopped mid in movement of drinking water, until the information went on his mind, then resumed to finish his glass.

"Your coming war, is not going to stay on England is it?" said Salim with a serious voice.

"I'm afraid it is, the more we have allies, better are our chance of beating him" said James to which Dasha just rolled his eyes.

"Satel, Solan, Yumi" said Salim, the three cat girls answered to him "find Suleiman and Farouk"

The three girls apparated away without a sound.

"Your dark lord send a lot emissaries all around the African continent, recruiting all kind of monsters, half-breed, assassins, mercenaries and secluded orders, well he got turned down mostly. A lot of them had some sense saying it was the war of the 'whites' and not theirs"

"Well, at least we still have hope to lessen the scale of this war" said James

Dasha started breathing heavily, she smelled blood, fresh blood. It was coming from upstairs, she went upstairs. Salim didn't even ask why, nor did James and Dimitri.

"Well, I can only contacts with some groups that might be willing to fight for you. Mostly enemies of the mercenaries working for the dark lord. The first are the Snake riders, they have a feud with the scorpion riders. The second are the order of Set, beast masters of all kind. I've heard they have a basilisk. Their leader got murdered by someone named Greyback, a werewolf I've heard."

"Hmm… So when could we get an audience with these group?" said James

"Not until next February, they are recovering from an all-out war that cut by half their numbers" said Salim

"What about the Djinns?" said Dimitri

"Don't try to find them, they don't show themselves to humans. You would die in the desert before finding one" said Salim.

Two large pop startled the group. It was Suleiman and Farouk. Dasha went downstairs with a satisfied look on his face. Farouk was startled by the blood on her mouth.

"Vampire!" said Suleiman pulling out his wand

"Stand down, she is an ally" said Salim, but both wizard had their wand on their hand ready to hex her.

"what going on Salim? Any info on Greyback?" said Farouk

"What about Nazim? You know where that bastard went to?" said Suleiman

"Friends, friends! I don't know, but I know someone who might" said Salim pointing at James potter, both wizard got their wand down.

"My name is James Potter…" started James

"Spill it out" said Suleiman

"A dark lord in England is looking for mercenaries all around the magical world. Greyback is the Alpha in his command and Nazim is in England right now"

Both wizard were happy yet they had feral grin. Finally, they knew where they were, they could send a strike team to assassinate them.

"So you are looking for allies to fight him?" asked Farouk

"I'm in" said Suleiman

"Well that was the…." Began James

"So do I" said Farouk. And both of them apparated away.

"That was… something" said James still confused.

"You wanted allies? I gave you what is available right now" said Salim "they are not as powerful and numerous as the ones I mentioned earlier though"

"And what group were they from?" said Dasha.

"Farouk is from the Eclipse, a wizard group of dark users, master in subterfuge and combat. While Suleiman is the leader of Red dagger, a group of assassin-wizard." Said Salim

"And you have contacts with these groups?" said Dasha

"I'm the prime minister of magic in Egypt, my dear" said Salim

"You don't look like one…." Said Dasha

"Well, our ways are different from these in Europe" said Salim enjoying his meal that was given to him by Satel. "Was the death eater delicious?"

"Hmm… do you have some more?" asked Dasha

"I'm afraid not" said Salim smiling.

Romania – Vampire Castle

The king of vampires was having his dish, a red looking soup, no need to know what kind of soup it was. Three death eaters were at the other end of the table watching vampire having a feast on the muggles. Clan Simonov had asked an audience with the leading clan of the vampires, House Dracul

And they were here, the dark lord wanted to have the help of all the vampires of Eastern Europe. But having werewolves in his forces was a serious downer for the house, both race were natural enemies and the king had a very low esteem of them. These negotiations were certainly going to be bloody for the 3 wizard-humans.

Hogwarts – Room of Requirement

Harry potter was having a duel with Draco Malfoy, both were talented duelist and they enjoyed it. They rather speak through their spell than actually talking. It was a duelist thing, that only duelist could understand. Daphne, Tracy and Hermione were at the fireplace having a chat about what they would do during holidays and where they would go. Nott was watching the duel from up close, nothing the movement, the spells, and watching their fighting style. Harry was fast and adapted quickly, while Draco was sneaky and was a quick thinker. Like the Yin trying to overpower the Yang and reverse. If these two were to actually be best friends, they would be an almost unstoppable force. The Weasley were quiet for almost a month, the time when Ronald would try to pick a fight with Harry were long gone, yet they were missed. At least it added some spice on the school life of the Potter boy.

Then the holiday came, everyone was packing their stuff. Granger hugged Draco before both of them parted ways. It took Draco by surprise, Harry was watching the scene and he didn't know how his 'right-hand' took it. He let it go, he went to the gates with his regular group of 4 people.

"Well, I guess that's where we part ways" said Harry

"Yeah… See you back in January" said Theodore and Tracy.

Both of them went ahead, while Daphne was waiting for Harry, it was for a short time, but he was glad to go to this school. The old goat was still passive, but for how long would he stay that way. Abruptly, everything went dark….

The Shadow realm

"Harry my boy…" said a voice

"Who are you, Where am I?" said Harry, all he could see was pitch black emptiness

"shhh…. One question at a time please" said the voice.

"Show yourself!" said Harry, and thus the light appeared.

The figure was very tall, wearing a dark cloak and a mask, a two-face mask. One side was smiling while the other looked angry.

"Who are you?" said harry now who had his wand on his wand ready to use it.

"I bear many names, Loki, Osiris, Hades, Pluto, but for you, it will be Belial" said the masked figure

"Are you a devil?" said Harry, he had some knowledge on devils and angels due to his early years in the Russia.

"I prefer dark angel, I don't slaughter innocent and drag them to hell just to have some fun" said the dark figures. Flying around Harry, the dark figures was starting to show the young wizard some souvenirs of past, of people just like him who were approached by this Belial.

"Why are you showing me this?" said Harry

"To show you, that you are of my bloodline" he said.

"What do you mean…" said harry

"Yes, harry, you are my heir, the heir on an ancient evil. And you are the heir to the dark throne. My throne, the throne of the Holy roman empire" said the dark figures.

Harry had fainted for a second, his heart skipped a beat. He was a prince of the Holy Roman Empire? And to top that… A devil was his ancestor? Was he one himself? Is the devil just toying with him?

"I can't just trust him, he is a devil… huh?" said the devil

He can read minds too?!

"Why, all of this, why now? What with this Holy Roman Empire… Wait… Why is it a dark throne?"

"You don't know just how much blood it was spilled by each ruler to get to it" said the dark figures. "Many fabricated false claiming just to earn it. I cursed them, every single one of them. Each of their families are now in ruins. But it came with a cost. Numerous of houses having my bloodline perished. Only two remains… the Potter… Well, you will see for yourself. She will be your most valuable ally."

"It's a girl then…" said Harry "that doesn't explain me why you dragged me here"

"To protect you from death" said the masked figure.

Both of them went back into the reality, everything has stopped. Harry saw his figure and Theo behind him hurling a green flash toward him. The killing curse.

"What… but why?" said harry not believing that Nott would do that.

"Was not his intention, he can't fight it" said the dark figure. "I think you know what is it and from whom"

"Imperius curse…. Dumbledore" said Harry now starting to get angry. He saw a shadow at the side of one corridor, the old man was there, his wand at his hand.

"Can I counter it?" asked Harry to the dark figure "cut the link from the old man wand"

"No, that would kill your friend" you will have to distract the old man and disturb from his concentration. I can help you, you will have to unlock your occlumency and let me take control of your body for a brief 5 minutes."

Well, it was either accept fate and get killed and let a devil possess him. The latter wasn't very appealing but he had no choice to save his friend and survive this encounter.

"But before, I take your body for the brief 5 minutes, I'll give you a gift. Use it only, when you think you are ready" the dark figures handed the young wizard a ring, it had the Slytherin crest on it and a crown. "Once you get it on your hand, the electors will be notified and you will be taken to the sanctuary to be crowned"

He had no intention of being the ruler of the Holy Roman Empire. Restoring an old and buried empire was not in his plans. He already was the heir of the Russian Empire, having the ruling of two was just too much for him. The world has changed and he had no intention to try stop that or change it again…

"At least for now…" said the dark figures…

Hogwarts – seventh floor

Harry conjured an animal from the stone, the killing curse hit the block. A fog started to get in the corridor until everything went dark.

"What going on?!" said Daphne

" _Motus Obscuri_ " said an ominous voice

"Harry?" said Daphne, not sure if she heard it right.

There was a lot crack and other noise from the other side of the corridor, almost like a battle or duel.

"Harry? Where are you?" asked again Daphne "Lumos!"

She couldn't do anything, the light didn't even show this black fog was too thick. After a few minutes, the black fog started to dispel itself.

Harry was on the floor, he had a bloodied nose. Next to him was Nott, he had some blood on his face too. Daphne went to him, he didn't respond to Daphne cries then she slapped him really hard.

"Ow! Watch it… that bloody hurt…" said Harry "where am i?"

"Ho thanks merlin!" claimed Daphne hugging his boyfriend.

"Can you hear me Theo?" said Tracy "Bloody gits! You better wake up or I'll send you to Morgana!"

"Whose morgana?" said Theo waking up "What happened? I was walking a corridor, the second later, I'm here on the ground"

"Someone, you don't want know" said Tracy

Harry got up and he felt like he had done a 2 hour workout. He felt pain all over his body and a burn on his right hand. He didn't remember his encounter with the dark figures, he also didn't know about the ring in his pocket or the fact that he had done a one on one with the headmaster and overpowered him. Well, all was going on the dark figures plan, when he would wear the ring, harry would unlock all the memories of his encounter. A river of blood, a path to darkness, a path of conquer.

The Shadow world

The dark figures observed the young group of wizard going outside of the walls of Hogwarts. No one knew, but these 4 would be the next ruling force of the Holy Roman Empire. Harry has the king, Daphne as the queen, Theo as the Holy Knight Brother and Tracy has the Holy Knight Sister both of them would be known has the infernal couple. Belial was having a laugh, he was wise to keep the secret of the other house. Malfoy is weak and powerless, while Harry is the embodiment of power and darkness. There is no turning back, Belial has implanted some of his power to Harry, in due time, they will manifest by themselves and will seduce the young boy in using the darkest of all magic, the Shadow magic.


	11. Author Note

The rewrite of this fiction has been posted.


End file.
